A Different Adventure
by rika08
Summary: While resting in Rivendell the Oakenshield Company makes the acquaintance of a Lady once forgotten. Though the years have separated them, loyalty is not lost upon the other. (better inside I swear) Reprise Hobbit. Prequal: Abad Miziminh.
1. Rivendell

Since the fall of the dark lord, no Orc dared to come within reaches of the Elven boarders of Rivendell. The foul beast valued their lives and that of an elfish blade. The beautiful city of Rivendell was left in peace, nestled deep within the lush valley. Hidden within the trees and mountain walls itself. A glistening city when the sun broke the walls of the mountain.

Yet for the fist time in nearly two thousand years, the Orcs dared to cross the boarders of the Elves. Not in a small group, but a hunting pack with Wargs and their riders. Far too many simply to be crossing boarders. But were they to be drawn toward the boarders, that would greatly explain their arrival near Rivendell. what brought them close to the boarders was of no consequence, the vile creatures had been dispatched by the riders. Still, the question lingered in the back of Lord Elrond's mind as his company returned to Rivendell.

Lord Elrond led his company into the city of Rivendell. The sound of horse hooves against the firm stone set their fast pace. It had been years since Elrond had dawned his armor for battle, yet the lapse in time seemed nothing more than mere days since his last battle. And though he was hardly considered an old elf, the excursion had nearly given him the feeling of being a young elf once more.

The horn sounded their arrival into the city. Just ahead of the company, standing at the base of the city steps, were dwarves. They stood near the other, cautiously on guard. Yet one stood above the other, dressed in grey robes, bearing a staff. The company of dwarves drew together tightly, bracing for confrontation. The company at Elrond's command dispersed, surrounding the dwarves.

"Gandalf." Lord Elrond called. He trotted up to his old friend.

Gandalf walked to meet Elrond, bowing gracefully. "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_"

_"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." _Lord Elrond replied. He drew his cloak from his horse and gracefully dismounted. He met Gandalf in a mere two steps and embraced his old friend. He withdrew an Orc blade from his waist and held out for Lindir. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

Guilt crossed Gandalf's weary face. "Ah, that may have been us." He gestured to his companions of dwarves.

Elrond cast a glance about the company of dwarves. His eyes fell upon the leader, and most familiar of the company. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

A look of annoyance and anger flashed through Thorin's eyes, but his tongue remained civil, though his tone was otherwise. "I do not believe we've met."

"You have your grandfather's bearings." Lord Elrond replied. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." Thorin stated bitterly.

Lord Elrond ignored the dwarves insult and turned toward Gandalf once more. "A company of thirteen would indeed bring an Orc pack near our borders. Had we not been warned of their approach, they may yet have breached them."

Gandalf looked curious. He had no knowledge of being discovered by anyone. "You were warned of our arrival?"

Lord Elrond nodded slowly. "She arrived a few hours past dawn, from the road to Lorien."

"Who?"

Elrond turned his head past the company. The eyes of Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo, and all eyes of the company followed. Though most of the elven soldiers had departed the crafted terrace, one remained. They elf was seated upon one of great horses of Lord Elrond. Dark brown leather armor protected much of the elf's body; forearms, shoulder, knees, and torso. Beneath the armor were linen clothes. What Bilbo assumed had once been a tunic, hung in tattered strips over his legs. The sleeves reached well beneath her vambraces. Light brown trousers lay beneath the armor and a tattered remains of the skirt. The dark cloak concealed the head of the elf and a cloth like mask concealed the face, yet Bilbo could see the eyes of the elf. But it was none of these features that took each member of the company by utter surprise. It were not these feature that sparked a familiar memory within Thorin. It was simply, the size of the elf.

The elf dismounted gracefully, landed silently onto the stone terrace. Standing alongside the horse, the elf hardly reached the horses shoulder. The elf stood no taller than that of the dwarves. They stood in between to two elven statues, dwarfed by their massive size. The elf stepped from the horse, making a silent approach toward Lord Elrond and company. A hand, completely conceal in black, reached up to the hood, and drew it back. Golden strands reflected the high sun and revealed an intricate elven braid. The other hand drew down the mask, revealing an Elven maiden. Her face was fair and slender, though slightly marred by the jagged scar across her lips. Her piercing green eyes drifted across each face of the company. Bilbo felt his ears warm as her stunning gaze fell upon him, yet he noticed the slightest of smiles turn her lips. One by one she viewed each member, until her gaze drifted to Thorin's. In an instant, Bilbo watched all emotion, and possibly color, leave the maidens face. Neither Dwarf Lord or Elven Maiden spoke. It was as if neither needed to speak to one another.

The silence, however long or short it had been, was broken by Gandalf friendly welcome. "My Lady Validhreniel what an unexpected pleasure this is.

The maiden, Lady Validhreniel, turned toward Gandalf. _"Mellonnen. Nae saian luume._

"Oio naa elealla alasse' Arwenamin." Gandalf bowed to the Lady. His sight caught hold of the stunned and confused looks of his companions. "My friends, let me introduce to you, a Lady from legends. Lady Validhreniel of Rivendell."

Bilbo offered a humble bow. As did many of the other in the company. Bilbo noticed Thorin's bow had not been one of humility, but begrudged in actions. He could not help but wonder why.

"You'll have to forgive them for their manners, my lady. Most have not stood in the presence of a lady in many moons. Why just the other evening, Master Balin regaled us a tale of yourself." Gandalf explained.

Another smile graced Validhreniel's lips. She turned her attention to the elder dwarf. "Have you taken up story telling theses years, Balin?"

Balin chuckled deeply. "Only when asked, my Lady."

"I'm curious of the tale." she said.

"The tale of your namesake." Thorin replied. He stepped forward, making a fast approach to Lady Validhreniel.

Balin withdrew from the lady's presence. Bilbo caught a saddened look on Balin's face, but it quickly diminished when he returned his gaze upon Thorin. Gandalf as well watched with great curiosity.

"My namesake?" she repeated.

"Surely you recall the name given to you by our people." Thorin replied. his voice skimmed with bitterness. _'Abad Miziminh._"

Lady Validhreniel drew a deep breath, holding Thorin heated gaze. "Must have been a dull tale."

"There were a few embellishments to the tale."

"Thorin, I hardly believe now is the time to debate tales." Gandalf imposed.

"No, you're right Gandalf." Thorin said, casting the wizard a quick glance. "I simply thought my **wife**, would be interested in knowing that there were stories of her."

Silence befell the company. Fili and Kili's looks of shocked mirrored that of Gandalf's. Balin and Dwalin neither appeared surprised, nor disturbed by the knowledge. Bilbo felt his mind racing with this strange revelation of knowledge. The tale that Balin spoke of, had been true. Of course many tales were based on truths, but truths were altered over time. Yet this tale, in comparison to others Bilbo had heard, this tale was merely a beginning.

Sensing a delicate discussion, if not a loud one, to begin. Lord Elrond interceded in the conversation. _"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."_

The unknown words from the Elf Lord had shaken the dwarves of the company from their thoughts.

Gloin took a threatening step toward the Elf Lord. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

Gandalf inhaled with exasperation. "No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

The company tuned amongst themselves in a brief discussion. It was no secret they had not eaten since the night prior, and very few of them had eaten at all during their encounter with the trolls. The thought of food was highly desirable and needed.

"Ah, well, in that case lead on." Gloin replied, his manners a tad improved.

Elrond gave a slight nod of his head and turned to ascend the steps toward the housing. Gandalf followed a few steps behind the Elf Lord, with Bilbo trailing not far from the wizard. One by one, the band of dwarves followed the Elf Lord from the terrace.

"Thorin?" Balin called.

All that remained were Thorin and Validhreniel, still holding their hard gazes on one another.

"We'll follow shortly, Balin." Thorin answered. "I have much to discuss with my wife."

Balin was not deaf to the tone of bitterness and anger in Thorin's voice. The old dwarf was more than pleased to find the young lady well and alive after so many years, he had not given in to his curiosity of where she had been. Yet Thorin, had clearly been ready to move should such an opportunity arise, as it had today. With a simply, sad nod of his head, Balin followed the remaining company into the Last Homely Home. Validhreniel followed Balin with her eyes, watching until he had left them in seclusion and silence.

"Your control of your temper surprises me, Thorin." she spoke, turning back toward Thorin. "I thought for sure you would yell at first glance of me."

"Do not patronize me, Validhreniel." Thorin replied. His tone was low, but rich with anger. "I have waited a century, I can wait a moment longer."

"Well there is no one, pointed or stubbed ears, to eavesdrop upon us now." Validhreniel stated. She held Thorin hard gaze. "Ask me, Thorin. I can the great restraint you bear in your eyes. Ease your mind and simply ask me."

Thorin swallowed slowly. For nearly a century the question plagued his mind and riddled him with many a sleepless nights. Now the answer would finally come to him. "Why did you never return to the Iron Hills?"

* * *

oh look I start the Hobbit. oh boy, this could get messy. let me know what you think.

translations

_Mellonnen! Mo evínedh? _My friend! Where have you been?

_Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui."_ We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

Nae saian luume. It has been too long

_Oio naa elealla alasse' Arwenamin_ Ever is thy sight a joy, my lady.

_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin._ Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests


	2. Truth

The tension in the air between them hung high. For a moment, Validhreniel remained silent. Thorin pondered on repeating the question, in a different tone, but her response came quickly.

"In all honesty, Thorin, I tried to return." she answered quietly. Her voice was filled with sorrow and guilt. "When I departed from the encampment, I journeyed toward the Iron Hills, as you asked of me."

"Then why did you never arrive?"

Validhreniel took a deep breath before answering slowly. "I found it was not safe for me to travel in my condition at the time."

Silence once again lapsed in their conversation. Validhreniel held Thorin's gaze, literally watching the information settle in his mind. And with it, all hopes of a civil and unheard conversation disappeared.

"Why did you not tell me?" Thorin demanded. His voice echoed throughout the terrace. "Why did you not tell me you were with child?"

"If you believe for one moment that I deliberately withheld that from you, you are so very wrong Thorin." Validhreniel's voice matched Thorin's in volume and rage.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because you left for Moria." she replied. "The morning you were to depart for the mines I tried to tell you! I tried to tell you that Fili and Kili would not be the sole bearers of Durin's line, that our own child would bear that as well. I tried to tell you, but you left before I had a chance."

Her words flooded Thorin's thoughts. She'd known before he departed for battle. Meaning she had been with child when she departed into the mountains mere weeks prior to the battle. She had not only withheld the knowledge from him for centuries, but had also withheld it in a time of need.

"You knew going into the pass." he stated. His voice was low and dangerous.

Validhreniel replied with great caution, knowing her husbands dangerous temper. "No. At that time I did know. During my captivity, it became clear to me."

"And what became of you?"

"I could not travel the great distance to the Iron Hills. During my travels, I fell ill. In passing, the elves of Lorien gave be aid and protection. They delivered me safely to Rivendell where regained my health and strength." Validhreniel replied. "It was here, in Rivendell, where i delivered our children."

"Children?"

Validhreniel gave a small nod. "A son, Durin. And a daughter, Saebrylla."

Thorin was silent. In the time since her disappearance, Thorin had never imagined such a revelation. They had spoken but once of a family of their own. Never had he imagined this to be the reason of her disappearance. A son and a daughter. Children he had fathered but never met. Never taught, never to protect, nor had any knowledge of their existence.

"You could have sent word." Thorin stated.

"I did." she answered quietly. "Every letter was sent back unopened. The carriers were never permitted to enter the encampments. Elves were not welcome."

"I would never have treated my children as such."

"You cannot give me a guarantee of that, Thorin." Validhreniel replied. "You treated me with the same contempt before my departure through the pass, you certainly would have treated our children the same. It may not have been a harsh as my treatment, but it would be the same prejudice nonetheless. And I was not about to subject our children to such an unfair treatment from their father."

"You had no right keeping them from me!"

"You're right. It was not a choice to make on my own accord." she replied. "It was not my sole choice to keep our family separate, and raise our children without their father. With each day hat passed I foolishly hoped that we would be reunited one day. But the promise fell empty, just as your promise of rescue did."

Thorin's blood turned to ice. His heart plummeted in his chest as her angry words stung him deeply. His eyes fell to her scared lips, down her concealed arm. The arm that bore most of her scars, now hidden from outside eyes.

Her hard gaze softened at the painful memories of capture. "_'A days delay, and I will personally drag you from the mountain'._ Were those not the words you told me? Those words were all that kept me alive. They were all that kept me going those seventeen days. Every night I prayed for rescue. Prayed you would come for me as you promised. And every day was met with disappointment.

"My choice to remain here may not have been the right choice. I may have separated our family, kept us apart for decades, cheated them from knowing their father, and you from knowing your children, I made it to protect them from you. I have paid for that choice every day since that day, but I refuse to allow you to harm our children with your prejudice. you may despise Elves with a fiery hatred, Thorin, but I will not let you thrust such hatred upon our children, whom I love deeply. No matter what the cost, I will protect them from you." she concluded.

Silence followed her words. There were no voices around them, only the faint sound of music and birds in the air. They stared at each other, both spent from their fight. both crushed by the guilt they had chosen for the passed decades. Both ashamed of their selfishness they had chosen.

A small choking sound ended the heated silence. Both dwarves turned toward the sound. Bilbo stood on the steps, overlooking the terrace. He shifted uncomfortably. He had arrived mere moments ago during the height of the argument and had not had the opportunity to secretly retreat, thus leaving him and an awkward position.

"What is it Master Baggins?" Thorin demanded gruffly.

"Ah...um..." Bilbo stuttered. He gestured up the stairs. "Gandalf sent me to uh...br-bring you up for dinner."

"Tell Gandalf we're coming." Validhreniel replied. She began her accent up the stairs. "I believe Lord Thorin and I have discussed all that was needed."

"Oh um...yes. Very...very good my lady." Bilbo bowed nervously.

Validhreniel gave Bilbo a small smile and bowed in return. "Master Baggins." Her eyed flashed down to Thorin. Bilbo was not lost of the remorseful look in her eyes and she departed.

Thorin journeyed up the stairs several paces behind Validhreniel. "Come, Master Baggins, we shan't keep our **hosts **waiting any longer."

Bilbo followed behind Thorin, feeling a tad uncomfortable with the situation. Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit more...curious as well.

* * *

so for those who read my prequel to this, does this excuse suit you? i'll update as soon as I can. I can't believe I got two chapters in one day. progress!


	3. Dinner

Dinner was held within the House of Elrond. On an open courtyard overlooking the great valley. The company had already taken their seat at the small tables, scrounging through the food given by the elves. Many grumbled amongst themselves at the meal. Young Ori held a large piece of lettuce, turning it over in his hand. He looked at his food nervously.

Dori leaned toward his younger brother. "Try it. Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food." Ori replied, still turning the leaf in his hand.

Dwalin dipped his hands into a bowl in front of him. He dug through the greens, searching. He drew back his hand in disappointment. "Where's the meat?"

Bilbo sat at the second table, seated beside Balin. He made no comment of insult or un-thankfulness. He ate what was given to him with great respect and thanks, as did Balin. Though Balin was no friend of elves, he was not so proud as to disgrace his hosts when their fortune was so low. As he ate, Bilbo caught notice od Lady Validhreniel just outside the courtyard. No longer did she wear armor, but a golden dress, similar to her kin. Her single braid had become numerous smaller braids, spanning from one side of her head to the other in intricate loops and designs. Beneath the loops of small braids, her golden curls hung loose against her back, cascading down toward the ground. A silver circlet was wrapped around her head. Her eyes followed the company at the second table, closest to her presence. Bilbo felt a sudden rush of embarrassment as he glanced to his companions. Their behavior was atrocious. Yet when he glanced back toward Lady Validhreniel, he saw not a look of disgust and irritation, but of...humor. As if she found the dwarves behavior...amusing. Bilbo noticed how her gaze seemed to constantly shift between Fili and Kili.

"She'll find no offense in our company, Master Baggins." Balin spoke, disturbing his train of thought. Bilbo turned his attention to Balin. "You must remember lad, Lady Validhreniel was raised amongst the Dwarves of Erebor. I imagine this is a familiar sight that she has not witnessed in nearly a century."

"Then the story you told us. The Mountain Jewel and the Dwarf Prince. It was all true." Bilbo stated.

Balin nodded slowly. "Aye, it was true enough."

"Then she is truly the wife of Thorin?" Bilbo asked. "And Fili and Kili's-"

"Aye." Balin nodded again. "Her eyes haven't gazed upon those boys since Kili was the size of a rucksack and Fili barely to my waist. I imagine Kili will have no memory of her in his life. And Fili would recall very little. Despite the fact that she delivered them both."

Bilbo looked back to the young dwarves, laughing with their company. They appeared happy, conversing amongst their companions, giving grief to Kili for eying one of the maiden musicians. Yet every once in a while, one of the young dwarves would glance toward their aunt. Bilbo would catch a glance of curiosity from Kili and a strange familiarity from Fili. Yet both seemed hesitant to speak with her first.

"Tis a long time to go without seeing kin, Master Baggins." Balin said.

This time, it was Bilbo whom nodded. "It is."

Gandalf's voice echoed into the courtyard from behind Lady Validhreniel. It took her attention, turning her from the company. Lord Elrond approached the courtyard followed closely by Gandalf and Thorin. Having removed his armor from the excursion, Lord Elrond's appearance was similar to his people.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf spoke.

"Well, you never are." Lord Elrod replied. Both gave a chuckled as reached the steps leading into the courtyard.

Gandalf paused a moment and extended his arm toward Lady Validhreniel. "My Lady, would give an old wizard the honors this evening?"

A small smile played at the ladies lips. "Certainly, my friend."

With her arm tucked into his, Gandalf escorted Lady Validhreniel into the courtyard and passed the tables. Bilbo noticed the harden gaze Thorin held as he followed. As they approached the head table, it was then that Bilbo realized her concealed arm was no longer conceal. And he learned of the reason for concealment. Without concealment, Bilbo saw numerous jagged scars upon her hand. Even at his distance, Bilbo could se how thick the scars were, and how numerous they numbered over her fingers and hand. He watched as Gandalf eloquently pulled the chair from the table for Lady Validhreniel. His gaze shifted between her and Thorin, watching his averting eyes, yet seeing the desire to be alongside his wife. The distance that stood between the two was far greater that a table placement, even Bilbo could see. It was a great strain upon each party of Elrond's table, one that did not appear to be mended soon. Once they were all seated, their discussion continued. Yet Bilbo continued to shift his gaze between Elrond's table and his own.

Balin sensed the hobbits distress. He too cast his gaze upon Lord Elrond's table, falling upon his old friend and his wife. How Thorin's eyes cast down upon his wife's scarred hand. "We all bear our own scars of better times, Mast Baggins. Lady Validhreniel, bears scars of darker times."

"Her hand." Bilbo stated.

Balin shook his head. "Nay, her arm. From shoulder to fingertips, she bears the scars of weeks of torture cast upon by Orcs."

"How did it happen?"

"We were camped near Moria." Balin began. "Some years after Erebor was lost. Thror's desire to reclaim Moria had led us to the mountain. Yet we had hear of forces gathering within the mines. Lady Validhreniel set off to scout ahead. As did another scouting party." Balin paused, turning his gaze from the table. "None returned."

Bilbo frowned. "What happened?"

"Upon her return, Lady Validhreniel encountered the scouting party under attack by Orcs. In her attempt to aid their battle, she was captured. For two weeks she was tortured for information, and she gave tem none." Balin answered.

"How did she escape?"

Balin shook his head. "To this day, the answer is unclear. Though I do know that her father departed to search for her, and he did find her. He gave his life to see her free. Validhreniel has spoken to no one of the true means of her escape, not even Thorin knows for sure how she escaped Azog."

Bilbo's eyes grew wide. "Azog the-"

Balin nodded solemnly. "The Defiler, yes. He left his mark upon the Line of Durin."

Bilbo turned his gaze toward Lord Elrond's table. Lord Elrond was examining the sword Thorin had discovered in the troll cave earlier that day.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." Elrond held the sword toward Thorin. "May it serve you well."

The Elf Lords gift of the high sword to him, left Thorin speechless. He merely nodded in thanks and returned Orcrist to its sheath. Gandalf passed the sword he had discovered in the cave.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age and lost with the fall of the city." he explained, returning the sword to Gandalf. His voice remained solid, but there was great excitement within him. "When King Turgon fell with Gondolin, Glamdring and Orcrist disappeared. Since the fall of Gondolin, many have sought to reclaim these weapons of the High Elves, yet none has ever succeeded."

"Six thousand years, they have not been seen by elf or man." Validhreniel spoke.

"How did you come by these?" Lord Elrond inquired.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf replied.

Lord Elrond seemed intrigued by Gandalf's answer. "And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

Neither Gandalf nor Thorin answered the inquiry. Lady Validhreniel exchanged a curious glance between Gandalf and Thorin. Thorin averted Lord Elrond's gaze, but caught his wife's. Something in his eyes hinted at their travels. Something that stirred deep within her.

"Perhaps it is not a topic to be discussed in the open, Lord Elrond." she offered.

"Indeed." he commented. Lord Elrond rose from his seat. "Then, perhaps we should continue this discussion in the library?"

"An excellent suggestion." Gandalf replied, rising from his chair. "Lady Validhreniel, you of course, must join us. I feel our discussion will be of great importance to your future."

Thorin shifted behind his chair, but made no comment.

Lady Validhreniel looked to Gandalf with great uncertainty. Very rarely did Gandalf make a choice concerning others without their consent, but the wizard had his ways of acting with their best intentions in mind. Whether or not they wished it. For Gandalf to suggest her presence, it meant that she too was to play a part in whatever journey the company was to make. She gave her answer with a slight nod of her head. "Very well."

* * *

okay...wow I really have no idea what to say to this. but I can't wait till they hit the road once more. and I will address Durin and Saebylla later on.


	4. Runes

The crescent moon had dipped behind the clouds as night began. The library, like all others built in Rivendell, overlooked the spectacular falls. A double terrace provided a stunning view beneath them. The archways lead into the open night air, protected by a sturdy roof. The company had long since set to retire in their given rooms, while Gandalf accompanied by Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo, stood within the library with Lord Elrond and Lady Validhreniel. Bilbo and Lady Validhreniel took their places along the walls of the library, between Gandalf and Thorin. Keeping out of direct line of the debate, yet close enough to know its contents.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin stated harshly.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf replied hastily.

But Thorin stood his ground. "It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect. As are its secrets."

Lady Validhreniel lowered her head and shook it slowly. It came as no surprise to her. He would refuse the help of elves at the cost of his own life. _"Amada."_

Bilbo turned his attention toward her, catching her words. "I'm sorry?"

Lady Validhreniel turned toward Bilbo. She shook her head. "Forgive me, Master Hobbit. My statement was not meant toward yourself."

Bilbo glanced back toward Thorin. "Your husband?"

Lady Validhreniel cast a quick glance toward Bilbo, before returning it toward Thorin. She gave a slight not. "Yes. He holds the hatred of elves only a small portion higher than the hatred of Orcs."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall." Gandalf muttered. "You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map."

"Has he always been so stubborn?" Bilbo asked without a thought. He quickly realized his mistake. "Forgive me, my lady I didn't-"

Lady Validhreniel chuckled to herself. "It's alright, Master Baggins. Stubbornness is a blood trait we dwarves carry. Thorin was greatly stubborn before we met."

"Unbelievable."

"Be thankful you did not witness the stubbornness of his youth." she replied quietly.

Bilbo shook his head. To see Thorin, granted a younger Thorin, more stubborn than he was now was...well frightful to even imagine.

"Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf pressed.

Silence followed. Bilbo and Lady Validhreniel watched with anticipation. Thorin let his gaze shift from Lord Elrond, to his wife near Gandalf. With a heavy sigh, Thorin reached into his pocket, retrieving the map Gandalf had bestowed upon him.

Balin reached forth and took hold of Thorin's arm. "Thorin no."

Thorin held his arm out to stop Balin. He had made the decision, and he would follow through with it. No matter how it churned him wrongly. He extended out his arm, holding the map toward Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond took the paper into his hands, carefully unfolding it. He cast a glance upon the writing.

"Erebor." he stated, casting a glance to Thorin. "What is your interest in this map?"

Validhreniel watched with great interest as Thorin tried to speak. It was no secret that reclaiming the mountain had long been his duty to his people. But what purpose could be at had by reclaiming the mountain now? Whatever words Thorin tried to speak were silenced by Gandalf's involvement.

"It's mainly academic." the wizard replied. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contain hidden text."

His response seemed to satisfy Lord Elrond, but it merely added to the curiosity of Lady Validhreniel. Her eyes drifted across to Thorin. His hardened gaze was softened by intrigue, watching the Elf Lord. Yet his gaze slipped but once, catching her gaze upon him. She held his gaze but a moment before returning to Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond had taken to pacing the room, still examining the old map. His back was to the all, the map elevated into the light of the moon.

"You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf asked.

Lord Elrod tilt the paper into the light of the moon. The text within the map shift merely slightly. "_Cirth Ithil._"

Gandalf chuckled to himself. "Moon Runes. Of course."

Bilbo glanced at Gandalf curiously.

"An easy thing to miss." Gandalf assured the hobbit.

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be rad by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Lord Elrod explained.

A glimmer of hope crossed Thorin's voice. "Can you read them?"

"It may, indeed, be possible." Lord Elrond replied. "Follow me."

Lord Elrond led them through the library, toward the furthest wall. Ahead was a stone archway, with a descending staircase alit with candles. Lord Elrond led the way at a quick pace. Gandalf followed keeping up with his own great stride. Thorin and Balin followed a few steps behind the wizard, with Bilbo and Lady Validhreniel following last. The stairs led out beneath the library, beneath Rivendell, upon a small cliff. Waterfall flowed along either side of the cliff.

"These ruins were written on a Midsummers Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell." Lord Elrond replied. He walked toward the edge of the cliff, where a crystalline dais stood. He placed the map upon the dais. "Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

All eyes sought out the moon. Hidden behind a small grey cloud, its light directed their eyes. The moon crawled from behind the cloud. Its light burst through the sky, beaming down upon the dais. The dais illuminated with the moons beams, glowing beneath the map. Luminescent writing emerged upon the map.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Lord Elrond read.

Thorin lowered his head in contemplation. Summer was fading into autumn quickly. They ad but limited time to reach the Lonely Mountain.

Bilbo frowned. "Durin's Day?"

"It is the start of the Dwarves' New Year. When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf explained quickly.

"This is ill news. "Thorin stated. " Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"T'is only three weeks from this day." Lady Validhreniel spoke.

Thorin glanced toward her. She stood but a few meters from him, beside Bilbo.

"Then we still have time." Balin replied.

"Time for what?"

"To find the entrance." he continued. "We need to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose." Lord Elrond said. He turned to Thorin. "To enter the mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin demanded.

Lord Elrond drew the map from the dais. The moon runes faded back into the parchment from sight. He held the map toward the Dwarf Lord. "There are some who would not deem it wise."

Thorin retrieved the map and folded it away.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf inquired.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth." Lord Elrond replied. He turned briskly and followed the stairs back toward the library.

Thorin and Balin moved toward the archway, conversing amongst themselves. "Three weeks is not much time."

Bilbo slowly made his way toward the stairs, unsure of what to make of the new revelation. He paused as he reached the ascending staircase. He turned back toward the dais, where Gandalf and Lady Validhreniel still resided. Both stood in silence, yet Bilbo feared there was simply too much for either to utter a word of their thoughts. Thinking it better to return to his room, as they would no doubt be on their way with the rising sun, Bilbo turned and continued up toward the library.

Once the hobbit was out of hearing, Gandalf turned to the young dwarvish elf.

"Why is it so important they reclaim Erebor?" Lady Validhreniel's voice cut Gandalf's statement at his tongue. "Why now, after so many decades?"

Gandalf took a deep breath. "Because I believe it is time for the people of Erebor to return to their home."

A small, sad smile graced her lip. "There are few of us who remember our time in Erebor. And what we can is tarnish in ash and fire. Why ask them to return?"

"There can still be happiness within the mountain." Gandalf explained. "Families reunited, a city strengthened, people hopeful. Does not the world need hope?"

"Such hopes can lead to disappointments." she replied quietly. She turned toward the staircase, following their departed company.

"My Lady, I have a favor to ask of you." Gandalf called.

* * *

yay, one more chapter down. hope you guys aren't bored yet. I promise it'll get better as it goes on.


	5. Fate

Gandalf had vanished with Lord Elrond some time after, leaving the company to their own. Though most remained about their pavilion, mucking about in their ways, Thorin found himself unable to join his men. Instead, his mind found seemed to be forever busy. The maps knowledge gave him both hope and despair. If they did not reach the mountain by Durin's Day, all they had worked for was lost. All hope of reclaiming their lost home would vanish with the light. And to cloud his judgment further was Validhreniel. Ever since she revealed herself to him, his mind had yet to stay on task. Every moment drew back memories of their time together. Drawing out the side of him he believed had been burried in Erebor. He had no course to take with her. No inkling as to continue on. The quest desired his presence, it was vital. yet he could hardly muster the thought of leaving her again. And the more his mind tossed between the two, the greater his anger rose toward her.

His companions laughter roared through the air, disturbing his thoughts. Thorin shook his head with a heavy sigh. He turned from his companions and climbed the stairs to the upper pavilion. The higher he climbed, the more subdued their voices came. Thorin leaned against the stone rail, looking out at the falls.

"If there was ever a sight I never dreamed to see, this sight would be it." came a quiet, but familiar voice.

Thorin cast a small glance to his right. Validhreniel stood beside the far pillar, watching him closely. Gone was the elven dress, now replaced by her darkened leather armor and traveling cloak. Her right arm was once again concealed from sight. The loose curls that had once hung elegantly down her back were drawn up into a tight braid. Only the thin braids remained of her evening elegance. His eyes glanced over a bead, hanging in her hair. He recognized it immediately. It was the very bead he'd given her during the summer festival so many years ago. A traveling satchel lay by her boots, packed fir departure.

"Not one to remain I see." He spoke quietly, matching her tone. Though his anger and pain writhed within him.

"I am needed elsewhere." came her response.

"Your children?" he questioned. He turned his gaze to the falls.

Validhreniel nodded in response.

"Where do they reside?"

"Saebrylla resides in Lorien. Though she mirrors any dwarf woman, she finds great comfort there, even when her temper could rival her fathers." she answered quietly. "Durin, however, is difficult to track. He often resides near Lorien, but there are times where he will vanish for months at a time. It is my belief he's searching."

"For what?" Thorin inquired.

"For his father."

At her words, Thorin turned his gaze to his wife. "And what reason would he have to do so?"

"I expect, to know what kind of man you are." she answered. "To know whether the stories of you were true. Or, perhaps, to meet the man whom he had never met."

"Hardly any fault of mind." Thorin spat.

"Hardly." Validhreniel replied. She ignored the bitter tone. "I've kept no secrets from them. When they asked why their father was never with us, I answered them. Honestly. They may never forgive me, nor do I expect yours as well, but it's a choice that I have seen through, despite my regret."

"Then I wish you a safe journey, my Lady." Thorin replied. He turned toward the stairs, exiting the pavilion. His boots thundered against the stone steps.

"Why now?" she called.

Thorin ceased halfway down the first section. He turned back toward the pavilion. Validhreniel stood where he had moments ago.

"Why reclaim Erebor now?" she repeated. "Are not Moria and the Blue Mountains enough for your people?"

"Erebor is our home." Thorin replied. "Our home that was taken from us."

"A home that few remember fully." Validhreniel stated. "Most that remember its walls perished at Moria. Those who remain can barely recall Erebor without ash and fire. There is only a handful in your very company who can recall the city."

"That is why we go to Erebor. So that they-"

"No one believes it is possible, Thorin." she interrupted. Thorin was silent. "If our people of the Iron Hills or the Grey Mountains? None came because they do not believe this quest will succeed."

"Then they will see how foolish they were for not believing." Thorin replied. "We will reclaim Erebor."

"Of course I was going to tell you," came Gandalf unmistakable voice through the air. "I was merely waiting for this very chance. And really I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing."

Their conversation ceased. Both turned toward the wizards voice, finding they were no longer alone on the stairs. Bilbo stood on the platform beneath the first flight, watching Gandalf and Elrond across the way.

"Do you?" Lord Elrond questioned. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What would happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast?"

"What if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened." Gandalf replied.

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf." Lord Elrond stated.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing." the wizard countered. Bilbo suddenly felt he was no longer alone on the terrace. He cast a glance behind and found that not only Thorin stood behind him, but Lady Validhreniel as well. "The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten?" Lord Elrond demanded. "A strain of madness runs deep in that family."

Validhreniel lowered her gaze to Thorin.

"His grandfather lost his mind. his father succumbed to the same sickness." Elrond continued. "Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield with not also fall?"

Thorin turned his gaze from Gandalf and Elrond. The very same question had entered his mind but one, before Smaug. Yet throughout this journey the thought had not dared to return. Now that Lord Elrond had brought about the madness, Thorin could hide from it no longer. Would he too, succumb to the sickness, and hold his love of gold over his companions? He turned his gaze to Validhreniel, who still watched him. Even in the dim night, her green eyes still pierced deep inside of him.

"Gandalf these decisions do not rest with us alone." Lord Elrond continued. "It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth."

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland." Gandalf replied. His voice died away, carrying the remains of the discussion with them.

Bilbo quickly made leave of the place. He gave a quick bow to Thorin and Validhreniel. "Good night."

Thorin returned with a stiff nod. "We start before dawn, Master Baggins."

Bilbo nodded and scurried down the stairs.

Thorin turned his gaze back to Validhreniel to find she had gathered her pack. She walked silently down the steps, crossing in front of him. Without a thought of consequences, Thorin took a gentle hold of her arm, ceasing her steps. Validhreniel turned, meeting his gaze. For a moment, it was as if no time had passed between them. As if they were alone before his departure to Moria. The final moments they'd had before everything changed.

Validhreniel rose several steps, nearly matching Thorin's height. With her concealed hand, she gently touched his cheek. _"Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle."_

Her words stung him deeply. Thorin tossed her arm aside and stormed down the stairs. He cast no glance behind him, no did he utter a word in response. He said not a word as he entered their chambers. He could sense the eyes of the company watching him as he made his way to his place. They said nothing and returned to their previous conversations and antics. The only eyes that remained were that of Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

_so I got most of this from the extended edition, which is so cool! I loved this scene in the movie. I also felt that it would've a good place for Thorin and Vali to have another attempt at a conversation. and it did include bits of their children. for those that are excited to hear more of Durin and Saebrylla, you'll hear more later on._

_translations:_

_Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle_ don't look for trouble, it will find you


	6. The 14th Member

By the time the sun touched down upon Rivendell, the Oakenshield Company was well on their way through the mountains. They followed the small, steep trail leading out of the valley in a single file. Bilbo leaned heavily on his walking stick. The trail had not appeared so steep from the city, but it had quickly proved otherwise. Thorin led the way of the company.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the Wild." he called. He stopped along the path. "Balin, you know theses paths; lead on."

Balin gave a short nod. "Aye."

Bilbo paused along the trail. He cast a glance back toward Rivendell. The city was illuminated by the rising sun, still inviting as it had been the previous night. His words with Lord Elrond still fresh in his mind. _"You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish."_ The truth be told, Bilbo very much wanted to stay. He had no business venturing so far east. He was no burglar.

"Master Baggins," Thorin called. "I suggest you keep up."

With a heavy sigh, Bilbo turned his longing gaze from Rivendell. He followed along in the company behind Bofur. They travel along the mountains. Many continued to debase the elves hospitality. Others mocked their ways. Bilbo found himself trying not to pay attention to their remarks. Though his temper rose upon the dwarves ungratefulness. Instead, he focused on his footing, and though it look secure, Bilbo couldn't help but linger closer to the mountain wall than was necessary.

The edge of the mountain path came into view. Just beyond it were the open plains of the Wild. One step closer toward Erebor. They walked up the path toward the archway leading out into the plains. Balin remained at the lead, with the others trailing behind him. yet the closer he drew to the archway, the slower his steps became, until he stood just before the arch. Behind him, the company came to a halt. Bilbo glanced around at his companions, to find them just as confused, save for two.

Thorin made his way to Balin's side, his eyes never leaving the archway. "What are you doing here?"

_"Badùzh dâr." _came the replied. Not in Westron or Elvish, but in Dwarvish.

It was then Bilbo looked up to the archway. His eyes widened when he realized the center of the arch, the formation he'd believed was a statue, was in fact a figure. There was no mistaking the dark cloak from before. It was Lady Validhreniel upon the archway. Though her mask had yet to be drawn over her face, her hood completely concealed her hair, which would have easily given her away.

Thorin stepped closer, straightening his posture. "What are you doing here, Validhreniel."

_"Oshmâkh. Udnîn." _she replied.

"No." Thorin stated gruffly.

Validhreniel leapt off the arch, landing in front of Thorin. "It is not your decision. Gandalf has asked this of me and I will do as he asked. Once he's rejoined your company I will be on my way."

Thorin stared at her. His eyes narrowed with anger, but Validhreniel would not relent. He knew if Gandalf had asked her to join, there was a reason. Whether Thorin agreed to this or not, it wouldn't matter. Validhreniel would follow no matter what. "Our supplies were rationed by the number of our company."

"I have my own." she answered.

"We can spare no weapons."

"Have you known be to travel unarmed?"

"Keep the pace of the company. We slow for no one." Thorin stated.

"I know these hills better than most." she replied. "Fear not."

Thorin gave her one final glare and continued through the archway. He emerged into the plains, finally stepping into the sunlight. He marched across the plain, trying to put as much distance between himself and Validhreniel as he could possibly manage.

"I was under the impression I was to lead the way." came Balin's voice.

Thorin stopped in his tracks and turned. Balin came up behind him at a quickened pace, but eased when Thorin came to a stop. "My apologies Balin. Lead on."

Balin chuckled and continued on.

In the back of the company, Validhreniel walked at a steady pace. Her rucksack and weapons were secured to her body. She followed close behind Dori, keeping to herself. She felt the occasional glance from members of the company, yet none said a word to her. It was apparent they could see the tension between their company leader and herself. She could find no fault in their wishing to remain on Thorin's good side.

"Mind if I accompany you, Lady Validhreniel?"

Validhreniel lifted her eyes to find Master Baggins just a few paces ahead of her. "You wish to be seen conspiring with the enemy, Master Baggins?"

"Well, enemy implies you will do us harm." Bilbo replied. "I have yet to see proof that you wish do commit such an act."

Validhreniel gave a small smile. "By all mean, Master Baggins, join an elf in exile."

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head.

"Have I said something amusing?" she inquired.

"I hardly believe **I **am joining **you **in exile my lady." Bilbo stated. "I have been in exile sine this journey began. **You **are, in fact, joining **me **in exile."

Validhreniel laughed lightly. "Oh Master Baggins, this shall be a most amusing adventure in your company."

Bilbo nodded. "Bilbo, if you please."

"Vali."

* * *

Near the head of the company, Thorin continued his walk alone. Fili and Kili followed a few paces behind him, though he could sense their attention was at the back of the company. He could not deny their curiosity toward a woman they had not seen since they were children. Even he could not deny the chances to cast a glance. He found Vali walking near the end of the company, alongside Bilbo.

"You've barely said a word since finding her, Thorin." Balin commented.

Thorin turned his gaze, finding Balin now walking along side of himself. He sighed heavily and focused on his steps. "I find there is not much to be said."

"Did she offer no reason?"

"Validhreniel was one to speak her mind, Balin." Thorin reminded. "She explained her departure in great detail."

Balin was silent for a moment, gauging Thorin's response. "What truly angers you of her return, lad? Tis not her presence that angers, but something else."

At his words, Validhreniel's laughter sounded through his ears. Thorin clenched his hand into a tight fist, willing himself to keep his eyes forward. "Do you recall those times in the Iron Hills, after we returned from Moria. When it was discovered that Validhreniel had never reached the hills."

Balin nodded. "Aye. I remember your great sorrow."

"In those times, I would have given all the treasure of Erebor if it meant seeing her once more." He unclenched his fist. "Now her very laughter feels as if a blade is driving itself into my chest."

"I don't understand, Thorin." Balin replied.

For a moment, Thorin was silent. he was speaking with such riddles not even Balin understood him. he pondered if he should expound on his riddles, or leave tem buried in the dark. He chose to expound further. "Vali was with-child when our campaign ventured for Moria."

Balin had never thought himself old of hearing, but the words that Thorin spoke fell silent to his ears. Surely Thorin was mistaken. "With-child? Certainly not."

"I heard from her very lips, Balin." Thorin stated. "She was never one for lying."

"But...how...when did..." Balin stumbled with his words. Had the conversation not hold such a serious tone, Thorin might have given Balin grief for his tangled tongue. "You...have an heir."

Thorin shook his head. "Not one, Balin. Two?"

"Two children?" Balin nearly quivered with excitement. "Tis a blessing, Thorin. Mahal saw her safe and delivered her. you cannot-"

"My wife was withheld from me for nearly a century, Balin. My son wonders Middle-Earth for a father he's not known whilst my daughter resides with the elves of Lorien. I fail to see how this could possibly be a blessing." he growled.

"They are alive, are they not?" Balin inquired.

Thorin shook his head. "It matters not."

"It most certainly does." Balin replied. "I believe you are blinded by your anger against their mother, that you cannot see what a blessing their existence is, Thorin. Nor do you see that the Line of Durin has been strengthened."

"I spent the last century believing her to be dead." Thorin snapped. "Believing her lost to Middle-Earth."

"Yet she still lives-"

"And she refused to come back to me." Thorin replied. "She kept our children from me, kept her survival from me, while I mourned her. How can I ever forgive her for that action?"

For a moment, Balin was silent. He sensed Thorin's anger raging inside him, more than what Thorin had revealed to him. Still, Balin could not leave the anger where it would fester. "You've been given a blessing, Thorin. Your wife lives and journeys with you. Use this time to bridge that chasm before she is lost to you again." With that, Balin's pace increased and he pulled ahead of the company, leaving Thorin with his thoughts.

Could he move past her deceit? Move beyond the pain she'd inflicted upon him, merely by keeping her survival a secret? Could he once again be happy with her? Or would his anger toward her drive them further apart? Would he drive her from him just as he had years ago? To this, Thorin had no immediate answer. But he knew this, until Gandalf returned, Validhreniel would accompany them. There would be very little either could do to avoid the other.

"Warg!"

The company turned quickly. Coming across the plains was, indeed, a warg. It was barely recognizable from its distance, but it was approaching with great speed.

_"Ifridî bekâr!" _Thorin ordered. He drew his sword and readied for a confrontation. It seemed too easy to have lost the Orc pack once they'd left Rivendell.

The company quickly drew together, drawing their weapons. Thorin cast a quick glance around the company. Everyone stood at the ready. Dwalin spun his axe anxiously in his grasp. Balin stood near his brother, sword at the ready. Gloin's battle axe was tightly gripped in the dwarves hand. Oin stood on the far side of Bifur, staff at the ready. Bifur held his spear tightly, ready to take aim. Bombur and Ori awaited with their makeshift weaponry. Dori and Nori stood near their brother, mace and sword at the ready. Bofur tossed hit mattock about in his hands. Fili stood alongside his brother, sword drawn. Kili and Vali notched their arrows and took aim for the warg.

"I don't see any signs of the pack." Dwalin called.

"Nor a second scout." Nori replied.

"Keep on your guard." Thorin ordered. "Could very well be a danger to us."

A lone warg or a pack, the company was still in danger. The warg could be desperate for food and was foolish enough to take them all on out of desperation. Or it was indeed further ahead of an orc pack. Either way, it would live past the day.

A bow lowered from his side. Thorin turned to see Vali had lowered her weapon. "What are you doing?"

She slid her arrow back into her quiver. "It's not a scout."

"Then it's a lone hunter." Gloin replied.

Vali shouldered her bow and broke the ranks. "No."

"Vali!" Thorin called.

She turned toward him. "Best lower your weapons."

"Have ya lost ya senses?" Dwalin demanded.

"It's charging right at us." Bilbo piped.

"No," she replied. "he's coming for me."

Thorin let his gaze shift between the warg and Val. "He's yours."

Vali said nothing. Instead, she whistled shortly and continued to meet the warg, which was quickly closing the distance.

"Thorin?" Fili asked.

Thorin kept his gaze on Vali and broke from the ranks. "Keep ranks and weapons at the ready." He stepped again, breaking further from the ranks. He walked after Vali, too far to be of use should the warg attack and too close to find safety with the company. He cursed his love her again and again. He cursed himself for following her the way he always did.

The warg was still coming, though its pace had slowed to a trot. Validhreniel had stopped walking and waiting. From in decreasing distance, Thorin noticed the different state of the warg. Its tan fur was well treated, brushed, cleaned, without blemish. Its body was massive, muscular and well cared for. On its massive back was a leather harness, fit for a single rider, possibly two. A small pack hung from either side of its body. The warg approached Vali. With its nose, it brushed against her face, as a mother would to a pup.

_"Mae govannen, Dcor." _Vali replied. She reached toward the wargs muzzle and gently petted its head. Thorin slowly approached Vali's left flank. She cast a glance down at his sword. "You'd best lower it."

Thorin did as he was asked, still watching her interactions with the stray warg. "Friend of yours?"

"Found him in the forests years ago as a pup." she answered, running her hand through his fur. "Beaten, starving, barely alive. I couldn't simply let him die."

"So you took him in." Thorin finished.

"He's saved my life on more than occasion." Vali stated proudly. "He's as fierce as any creature, and more loyal than a horse."

The warg seemed to sense her annoyance and growled deeply at Thorin. It's calm features shifted to barred teeth and fangs. Thorin instinctively reach for his sword, but Vali stopped him. She placed herself between him and the warg.

_"Dina, Dcor!"_ she called. _"Mellon. Ada. Uuma dela."_

The warg seemed to calm down by her words.

"Give me your hand." Vali said.

Thorin frowned. "Why?"

"You want Dcor to trust you, or kill you?" she inquired. Vali reached behind her and took hold of Thorin's hand. She slowly lifted their hands toward the warg, Dcor's snout. Dcor sniffed their hands curiously. Thorin kept his other hand to his sword, but the warg surprised him. It licked his hand and lowered its head. Vali drew his hand over the warg's fur, petting it.

Thorin snorted in surprise. "Is there nothing you can tame?"

From the corner of his eye, he caught Vali lowering her head. She drew her hand from his slowly. "We've lost too much light today. We'll make the mountains tomorrow."

And in an instant, whatever had happened between them, had vanished. Thorin drew his hand from Dcor. "Keep him a ways from the camp. And do not let him eat the hobbit."

Vali turned toward Thorin to scold him, but he was already marching toward their armed company. Vali closed her mouth and turned to follow. Dcor trotted alongside her, nudging her hand with his snout like he was still a pup.

"We're moving on." Thorin called. "We've lost too much light with the delay."

"It's coming with us?" Kili asked.

"It is." Thorin answered, walking past the ranks.

"Is she trying to get us killed?" Dwalin grumbled. "Orcs will pick up its scent and follow it right to us."

"Or maybe its scent will draw the pack off?" Bilbo suggest timidly. "A warg scent must be stronger than dwarves."

"It doesn't matter now." Thorin replied. "It's here. Let's move on."

* * *

I really don't know what to say about this. I know it's not really a good idea to have a warg park of the group, but I thought it was a cool idea.

translations:

Badùzh dâr- you're late (paraphrasing) dwarvish

Oshmâkh. Udnîn. -to guide and guard dwarvish

Ifridî bekâr!- ready weapons dwarvish

Mae govannen-well met

Dina- be silent

_Mellon- friend_

_Ada-father_

_Uuma dela-don't worry_


	7. Camp

They made camp near the base of the Misty Mountains. The moon had disappeared by heavy, dark clouds. Off in the distance, deeper rumbled of thunder echoed through the air. The company surrounded their small fire, seated on the ground, prepared for the night. Bofur sat smoking his pipe, staring into the flames. Bombur finished the last of his rations. Ori and Nori were already nodding off to sleep. Balin lay against his pack, gazing up at the sky. Thorin stared off toward the far edge of the company, where Validhreniel and Dcor sat on watch. He could barely make out the top of the warg's body on the lower ridge, but he could see the rise and fall of its body.

Kili sighed heavily from his place on the ground and sat up. He rubbed the back of his head. Sleep was evading him well tonight. He scanned the company, searching for any kind of conversation, but most had already started to drift, or appeared in no mood for conversation. Kili's gaze drifted down the ridge, where the warg's body lay. He cast a quick glance toward his uncle, finding him lost in his own thoughts. Without a second thought, Kili rose from his place and walked down the small slope onto the lower ridge. He tried to be quiet, but his boots shifted several small rocks, waking the warg.

Its ears shot up quickly. Its head turned toward Kili, growling darkling.

_"Dina, Dcor." _Validhreniel coaxed. _"Mellon."_

Her words eased the warg and it lowered its head back onto the ground.

"Don't worry about Dcor." she called from her place on the ground. "He'll trust you with time."

Kili walked around Dcor and found Validhreniel sitting on the ground, leaning against the sleeping warg. She held a small letter in her hands and a battle axe Kili did not recall her carrying earlier. He moved slowly, unsure of his limits in the warg's-and his aunts-presence. "May i join you?"

Validhreniel's gaze lifted from her letter. She gave him a small smile. "Of course."

Kili settled himself on the ground near his aunt.

"First venture from home?" she inquired.

Kili smirked. "Does it show?"

Validhreniel nodded with another smile. "Clearly."

Kili chuckled to himself.

"I'm surprised your mother agreed to allow you on this venture." Validhreniel spoke.

"It took a lot of convincing to do so." Kili explained. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the token. "And a promise to return."

"Tokens of safe return." Validhreniel smiled, folding the parchment. "It is unwise to break those promises."

"Is that what your letter asks?" Kili inquired. "Your safe return?"

"No." she answered. She lifted the axe from her legs. "That is what this is for." Kili chuckled. "No, this is no letter. But a reminder of what I will return to."

"May I?" he asked.

Validhreniel gazed at her nephew closely. "_Sejer._ Mine, for yours."

_"Shândab."_ Kili said. He extended the talisman to Validhreniel. in exchange, she placed the parchment in his hand. Kili carefully opened the parchment, finding, not a letter, but a drawing. A drawing of a family. He took in the exquisite artwork, immediately locating his aunt's face. She looked very much as she did beside him, yet her features were different. Happy. Even her jagged scar in the drawing seemed less daunting. Below his aunts face was a young male dwarf. Kili noticed the elven features, but was astounded by how much else could be identified as dwarven features. The light shading of his plaits told Kili that the young dwarf was fair hair, like Validhreniel. His beard was, surprisingly, similar to Kili's; lacking in thickness and length. Kili saw much of his uncle in the young dwarf, nearly mistaking him as a younger portrait of his uncle, but there was still differences. Besides him was a dwarf maiden, clearly taking after her mother. She too was beardless-like her mother, but her hair was a rich shading color. She appear well tempered, yet held a hidden gleam in her eyes. Above her...Kili wasn't sure how to respond. It was his uncle, there was no mistaking him. The light shading of his hair and beard where grey was just beginning to show. Yet this was not the man who practically raised Kili and his brother. The Thorin before him was...cheerful. There was no frown, no scowl, nothing to displease him as his arms held Validhreniel. As if all duty had been lifted form him. Kili took note of the look in his uncles eyes and how the affection and tenderness nearly light of the entire portrait. Kili took a heavy breath. "Tis a very astounding portrait."

"If it were not an illusion." Validhreniel responded quietly.

Kili frowned and turned to look at his aunt. "How do you mean?"

"There is no hope of this future." she expounded. "None. Yet she was adamant of drawing our portrait as such."

"Who?"

"Saebrylla. My daughter." Validhreniel reached across the portrait and pointed to the dwarf maiden in the corner. "Her token to me."

Kili nodded. He pointed to the young dwarf across from her. "And this is your son?"

Validhreniel nodded. "Yes. Durin."

"A good name." Kili stated with a chuckle.

"Yes it is." Validhreniel laughed with her nephew, though her guilt rattled away within her. She thumbed the runestone and extended her hand toward Kili. "She worries for you."

Kili retrieved the stone and replaced the portrait into her hand. He nodded and thumbed the stone. "Yes, she does. She thinks I'm too reckless."

"Young dwarves often are." she replied with a smile. "However, it would not have matter were this your first or ten venture from her. She is your mother, Kili. And she will always worry for you. From birth to death she will always worry. There will be no changing that."

Kili sighed. "I know. I juts, wish she would not worry so."

Validhreniel smiled. "I'm afraid that a mother worries for life. Dis worries for you and Fili, as I worry for Saebrylla and Durin."

"Did you leave them with a runestone as well?" Kili inquired.

At that, Validhreniel chuckled. "No. No, I left them with worse. Saebrylla kept Dcor for protection. And Durin..." she looked down at the axe. "He was given my fathers axe years ago. I was not about to leave them unprotected. But, they returned Dcor and axe to me. Thinking I need protection myself."

"They wish to protect their mother as she protected them." Kili smiled. "Though, it seems to me that they must not have heard tales of your youth."

"Unfortunately, they have." she replied. "far too often."

Kili chuckled at the thought.

"However, I think you're right. They wish to protect me as I have protected them." She looked to the rune in Kili's hand. "And your mother is trusting to let you go and protect yourself now. She trusts you enough to join your brother and uncle and to return to her."

"I'm sure my mother would have preferred to send me as formidable as Dcor." Kili said.

"She'd rather you not leave." Validhreniel replied. "As I wish my children would not. But we cannot hold onto them forever. And your mother is letting go. You merely need to keep your promise to her Kili. Wouldn't you agree, Thorin?" Her eyes drew up toward the ridge behind them.

Kili turned his head, following Validhreniel's sight. Thorin stood near the edge of the ridge, staring down at them. His arms were folded in front of his chest. "Indeed I would."

"Uncle, I-"

"You hardly need to explain yourself, Kili." Thorin stated. "However, you'd best get some rest. The mountains will not be an easy journey tomorrow."

Kili nodded. "Yes uncle." He rose from the ground and returned toward the camp.

"Have you come to request I keep from you kin?" Validhreniel inquired.

"As they are your kin as well, that would not be a fair request." Thorin replied. He started down the ridge slope. "I came to discuss tomorrows venture."

Validhreniel straightened her posture. "I see."

"I recall you saying you are familiar with these paths more than most." Thorin stated. He walked but a few meters from her.

"I am." she confirmed.

"Can I trust you to lead this company safely through the mountains?" he asked.

Validhreniel said nothing. Instead, she rose silently to her feet. Her fingers laced together in front of her body. She stood straight, holding Thorin's gaze. "You wish me to lead your company through the mountains?"

"Is there some reason I should not trust you?" he inquired.

His words wounded her deeply, but she made no comment on them. Validhreniel simply nodded. "I will lead them through safely."

Thorin nodded. "Good. Nori will relive your watch in a few hours. We leave at first light."

"Then you'd best get some rest as well." Validhreniel replied. She lowered herself to the ground again. Her head tilted toward the ground, sending numerous plaits over her shoulder.

Thorin caught sight of one of her plaits. "You still wear it."

Validhreniel lifted her head once more. "Pardon?"

"The bead."

She took hold of the plait mentioned. "Of course I do."

"And the others?"

Validhreniel thumbed each one of the beads. "One for each of us. Durin, Saebrylla, myself, and you."

There were no words for Thorin to speak in return. He merely nodded and turned to leave. He walked past Dcor, who's ear twitch and growled slightly in his sleep, but did nothing. He had ventured down for the sake of the journey, yet he found his steps grow heavier the further he ventured from Validhreniel. It was a mere two days since learning she was alive and one traveling with her. To have lived without her for long took all of his will, but to know she had done the same, raising their children, never denying his existence, Thorin was unsure what to make of it. He was unsure how to proceed in her presence. He was unsure if he could ever show her anything beyond animosity.

* * *

okay, so here's a little more on Durin and Saebrylla. and a little Vali/Kili bonding time.

translations

_Shândab _-dwarvish: agree

_Sejer_- dwarvish: trade


	8. Misty Mountains

Dawn came hidden within dark heavy clouds. Thunder continued to rumble high about within the mountains. A storm was brewing within them. Dark clouds concealed the full height of the Misty Mountains, concealing much of their journey within them. How the company managed to evade a storm during the night was unknown, but they counted it a blessing. The company secured their packs and weapons, readying for the impending storm they would walk into.

Validhreniel stood near the paths entrance. Dcor stood before her, his head tilted toward the sky while she firmly petted him._ "Mára mesta, Dcor. Noro!" _With a firm pat on his hind leg, Dcor took off running into the pass, quickly vanishing from her sight. She retrieved her cloak from the ground and secured it around her neck.

"Why did you send him away?" Bilbo asked. He stood a few paces behind her, ready to depart.

Validhreniel shook her head. "Our path and his are not made for both to walk. He'll make his own way through, as will we." She lifted her pack from the ground and secured them to her back. "But fear not, Bilbo. You shall still bask in the protection of Dcor once we're through the mountains."

Bilbo gave her a small smile.

"All set to depart?" Both Bilbo and Validhreniel turned. Thorin stood none too far from either of them. "We are losing daylight just standing around."

Validhreniel turned completely to face Thorin. "Ready to depart. Merely awaiting the company."

"They're ready." Thorin answered. He turned toward the company. "Listen up. All of you. We've managed to fair decently in our journey. But all could change. Ahead of us lies a dangerous path through the Misty Mountains. It is small and could very easily collapse at a moments notice. Be cautious of your footing. It's not just your life on that path." He returned his gaze to Validhreniel. "Vali, lead on."

"Brace yourselves." Validhreniel said. She drew up her hood and turned toward the mountain. "We're venturing in a storm now." She drew up her mask and took up her axe. With a firm grasp on her weapon and walking stick, Validhreniel marched toward the chasm.

The chasm between the mountain base was just barely large enough for all to pass through, one by one. Those that carried more, or were larger in mass found entering the chasm was a tad more difficult. But with the time it took to squeeze them through, the company found a good pace was set and plenty of room for each to follow. The path was quick to turn dangerous, nearly elevating directly into the dark clouds, full of quick turns around the mountain with narrow edges that could send one plummeting to their death. The cool air had misted over the rock, forming a slick surface for the company to cross. The path itself was less than a boots width. Each step was dangerous, releasing small rocks from the ledge, lessening the path for those behind them. The excursion up the mountain was exhausting and cold. With the elevation, the air grew cold and the wind of the storm picked up.

Step by step the company climbed through the mountains at Validhreniel's lead. She tapped the handle of the axe across the path, testing its strength before she continued. Thorin followed close behind her, following her lead. He watched her steady pace, knowing she could easily travel the path. The company was slowing her down, yet she remained with them. Her taps set an unsung rhythm for the company, urging them forward.

High and higher they climbed, plunging into the storm cloud. Thunder rumbled all around, trembling the ground beneath their very feet. Bilbo clutched his staff firmly in one hand, whilst his other clutched the mountain side. His eyes found the,selves glancing down the steep mountain, sending fear coursing through his hobbit body. He focused on following Bofur, not trusting his own feet whilst his eyes looked below.

At the crack of lightning, the storm clouds unleashed their stores upon the company. Rain poured from the clouds, dousing the company, and soaking their path. Those that could drew up their hoods for what little protection they could offer. The wind grew stronger, strengthening the fall of the rain against the bodies. Rain collided against the mountain, dampening their grasp hold, loosening their grasps. Still the company continued, through every loss of mountain holds, every slip of the boot, they pressed on.

Through the hazard rain, Validhreniel's sight was hindered. So much, she nearly lost her footing upon the path entirely. Ahead of her, the path all but vanished around a protruding mound of rock. Had she been another step ahead, or sought a new hold at that moment, Thorin would not have been able to stop her form falling, but his grasp kept her on the path and righted her direction. She cast him a silent, yet thankful, glance before continuing. The protruding boulder is cause for concern. To move around it would take great caution, and as she was leading the company for the moment, it was her job to move past it first. Validhreniel eased herself closer toward the end of the path, casting a glance for the path around the bend. Miraculously, the path remained, yet it had risen just nearly out of her stepping reach.

She turned to Thorin. "Best warn them, this part won't be easy."

"Was it ever?" Thorin inquired. Though he could see beneath her concealed face, Thorin had every reason to believe Validhreniel hid a smirk beneath her mask.

With axe in hand, Validhreniel swung her axe around the bend of the mountain, embedding it within the rock. For a moment, she hung there, one hand clutching her axe, the other still in Thorin's grasp. Validhreniel tugged on the axe, testing its stability. Sensing it would not budge under greater force, she turned back toward Thorin. Lightning struck the mountain side, sending a hail storm of rock tumbling down the wall.

"Take cover!" Thorin bellowed over the storm.

All pressed up against the mountain wall, avoiding what they could of the tumbling rocks that fell upon them. Many struck larger rock, higher above the company, sending them off the mountain, completely avoiding the company. But others did not. A series of boulders struck the wall just above Thorin's grasp, knocking his hand from the mountain. The collision forced Thorin from the mountain, off the path.

"Thorin!"

Dwalin reached out for him, but the dwarf fell short of reach.

Validhreniel tightened her grip on Thorin and swung back with him. Their combined force swung them around the mountain. Thorin caught hold of the mountain, steadying him footing once more on the path. For a moment, both Thorin and Validhreniel gathered their wits once more. Death had near struck the company once more. How many more times could they fend of its clutches? Thorin looked to Validhreniel, still holding onto him.

"Thank you." Thorin said.

Validhreniel nodded slowly. "Keep along the path. I'll bring the others across."

Thorin gave Validhreniel's hand a firm squeeze and released her. He shifted himself and continued on the path. He made a few steps when he heard Dwalin's arrival. The larger dwarf nearly lost his footing, nearly teetering off the path, but Thorin steadied him back. One by one the others were ferried around the ledge by Validhreniel, until they were once again together. Onward they traveled along the steep path. Yet ahead lay an overhang where the path grew just wide enough for two to walk side by side. Thorin lead the way beneath the overhang, allowing a brief respite from the storm. The company huddled under the shelter, bracing themselves for a another venture.

Validhreniel eased her way through the throng of men toward the head of the company. She drew back her hood and mask. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she spoke. "We cannot weather this storm much longer without losing someone."

Thorin nodded, looking out the overhang. "I know. We were lucky this time."

"How much further should we venture?" Balin inquired.

"Until we find shelter." Thorin answered.

Balin nodded slowly.

"I'll scout ahead." Validhreniel offered, drawing up her hood. "Perhaps I can locate a cave nearby."

Thorin held his arm out, stopping her. "No. We stay together."

"I move faster on my own." Validhreniel stated. "If I scout ahead I can easily find shelter for all of us."

"And if you should fall who would help you?" Thorin inquired. His hard gaze held her own. "I am all too familiar of your speed alone, but I'll risk it. We stay together."

Seeing that she could not persuade Thorin to alter his decision, Validhreniel nodded.

"Stay with Fili and Kili for now." he ordered.

Validhreniel's eyes narrowed. "Do you fear them to be reckless upon the mountain?"

"Not them." Thorin answered quickly. he took up his asked and prepared to depart. "You."

Without another word, Thorin ventured out into the storm again. One by one the company ventured out into the storm. Validhreniel found herself leading Fili and Kili along the path, just behind Bilbo. Bilbo found Validhreniel's presence rather comforting after their trip around the ledge. Simply knowing that she followed behind him was a great comfort to his unsteady nervous.

* * *

gah I hate heights. I could never have done what the company did. Hope you guys didn't find this too far fetched for boring.

translations

Mára mesta- Good journey.

Noro-Run


	9. Stone Giants

There search for shelter took them further across the Misty Mountains. The storm's fury increased upon them. Rain pelted with great force, sending the sensation of daggers upon the uncovered faces and hands of the company. Thunder and lightning crashed within the clouds. The blew strongly against them, trying to drive them off the mountain. They made their way through the winding path of the mountain.

Thorin pushed against the wind, still leading the company. "Hold on!"

Gloin followed closely behind Thorin, easing his way around a protruding boulder. Validhreniel somehow found herself following Fili and Kili along the path. Should could not remember when they began leading her, but it mattered not. Behind her, Bofur followed closely, occasionally bumping his mattock against her back. Bilbo followed between him and Dwalin, trying his best too keep his footing. But the loose rocks nearly became his downfall. His hobbit foot stepped upon one, driving it from the path, and unbalancing him. Bilbo cried out as he leaned forward, toward the edge of the mountain.

"Bilbo!" Bofur called. Both he and Dwalin grasped the hobbit, pulling him back against the mountain.

Balin exhaled deeply, nodding his thanks to the dwarves.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin called, pressing on.

Dwalin looked to the sky. Through the darkened cloud, his eyes beheld a fearful sight. "Look out!"

All eyes drew to the sky with great speed, and rightly so. A large boulder flew through the air and collided against the very mountain above their heads. The boulder shattered into thousands, raining down upon the mountainside. The rocks clattered down the mountain, breaking further boulders from the mountain. They rained down upon the company, chipping away at the narrow path. The company dropped to the ground, pressing themselves against the mountain. Validhreniel pushed Fili into his brother, whom still watched the falling boulders. Fili grabbed his younger brother, diving him to the ground as the boulders fell.

Balin looked out into the mountains. "This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle. Look!"

Across the chasm, from the very body of a mountain, broke away the massive body of stone. One shoulder stood higher than the other. Its arms were uneven with rock formations. Its very head held a point. It rose from the mountain, breaking off a boulder as it did so. It turned its head toward the very mountain the company stood on.

"Well bless me." Bofur uttered. "The legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants."

The giant before them hurled the boulder into the air, above the company. It collided no sooner had it drifted over them. The company turned, finding a second giant coming up behind them. The boulder collided with the head of the second giant, throwing him back against the mountain.

"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin ordered.

Rocked rained upon them from above. Validhreniel grabbed Bofur and pulled him back against the mountain by Bilbo.

"HOLD ON!" Dwalin bellowed.

Suddenly the entire mountain seemed to tremble beneath them. Bilbo searched frantically for something to hold onto. Ori cried out fearfully beside Dwalin.

The path between Kili's feet fractured apart. "What's happening?" He called. In a split decision, Kili dropped to the lower portion of the path.

"Kili, grab my hand!" Fili called.

But the very mountain broke loose beneath them. The paths separated, separating the company, and brothers. Fili reach behind, taking Validhreniel's hand. The gap between the companies grew larger. They found themselves standing upon the legs of a third stone giant! They giant pushed itself off the mountain, only to have another giant ram its head into it. The third giant tumbled back against the mountain.

"Go! Go!" Thorin ordered. He rushed for the next ledge, leaping over the gap.

The front half of the company leapt after Thorin, reaching the safety of the mountain side, whilst the second half of the company remained upon the stone giants leg. The giant rose from the mountain again, returning to the fight. It swung its massive arm at the head of the second giant, but the giant avoided the strike.

"Look out!"

The fist of the second giant clutched the mountain side and ripped apart another boulder. Smaller rocks fell over the companies head. The giant swung its massive arm, colliding with the third giants head. The giant staggered about disoriented for but a moment. It turned to retaliate, only to have the first giant hurl a massive boulder into its head. The force broke the giants head clean off its body, sending it colliding into the mountain. It's body staggered about for a moment, before careening toward the mountain.

On the giants leg, the company attempted to brace themselves for the collision with the mountain. Fili clutched the arm of Validhreniel. The giants body careened at great speed into the mountain, bring the company mere meters from their companions. The body ceased swaying and struck the mountain side. It collided with the jagged cliff face, bringing a rush of rocks upon the mountain, and taking all sighting of the company with it.

Thorin watched helplessly in horror as the leg of the stone giant struck the cliff ahead of them. "No!"

The giant staggered from the mountain not two seconds later, but without the company. The path where the company had once stood crumbled from the giants legs, careening down into the chasm. The giant collapsed into the chasm, breaking into thousands of rocks, its battle over.

"No!" Thorin yelled again. He raced toward the ledge where the giant had fallen. He had witnessed their fear, their helplessness, but he had not seen one fall. Could they have survived, or had to collision killed them. Thorin came upon and stopped. A great wave of relief filled him as his eyes beheld the entire company, alive.

Ori was the first one he came upon, on the ground, laughing at their blind luck. Lying beside him with his boots near Ori's face, was Bofur, trying to rise. Behind Ori sat Dwalin up against the ledge. The large dwarf exhaled deeply. Beside him sat Fili, his back to Thorin, checking Validhreniel. Her hood had fallen during the collision, exposing her face to the full brunt of the storm. pale streams of red rolled down her face from a small cut over her right brow. She wiped it clean and gently pushed Fili's hand from her face. She briefly caught Thorin's gaze before turning her own to Bombur. The large dwarf lay none too far from herself, looking ghastly ill from the venture. Thorin took hold of Bofur's arm and helped to his feet before moving along.

Bofur looked around the ridge, his eyes searching for what he couldn't see. "Where's Bilbo?" He search frantically for the missing member. "Where's the hobbit?"

Bilbo had stood between Bofur and Dwalin on the ledge, where could he have gone? How could have gone anywhere else than with the others? The company quickly scoured the ledge for signs of Bilbo, but he was nowhere in sight.

Still on his knees, Ori caught sight of someone hanging over the ledge. "There!"

Bilbo hung from the ledge, merely by the grasp of his hands. His eyes were wide with feet. He feet slid against the slippery rocks of the mountain, trying to hold himself up. His hands slipped off the rock. Bilbo caught hold of the mountain mere meters below the ledge, but his hold was hold one hand strong.

Ori and Bofur dove for Bilbo, trying to reach for him.

"Take my hand!" Bofur called, reaching down to Bilbo.

Bilbo reached for Bofur's hand, but his was too far to reach. His grasp was slipping and his pack weighed him down. He couldn't reach. Bofur reached further, nearly falling over himself, were it not for Dwalin taking hold of his belt. Thorin moved alongside Dwalin and took hold of the ledge. He swung down beside Bilbo and took hold of the Hobbits pack. He took hold of Bilbo's arms, raising him to Bofur and Ori. They pulled Bilbo up from the ledge, finally bringing the hobbit to safety. Thorin reached for the ledge when his own grasp failed him. Dwalin quickly grasped Thorin's arm, preventing him from plummeting. With great effort, Dwalin pulled Thorin back onto the ledge.

Dwalin exhaled deeply. "I thought we lost our burglar."

Thorin managed to reach his feet and stared long at Bilbo. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He turned from Bilbo and moved on. His eyes caught sight of a cave just near them. Thorin paused beside Validhreniel only long enough to speak. "Nor do you. Dwalin!"

Dwalin turned and followed Thorin to the caves entrance. Thorin stood just below the caver entrance as Dwalin entered. The walls were jagged, but high enough for not just dwarves, but men as well. The floor of the cave was covered with dirt, sand, and smaller rocks providing adequate cover for their heavy steps. It was spacious plenty for the company to seek shelter from the storm.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin said.

"Search to the back." Thorin ordered. "Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin nodded to took the lantern. He traveled into the darkness, following the walls to the back of the cave. The company slowly trickled into the cave. Thorin caught sight of Validhreniel following Kili and Fili into the cave. She appeared to be checking Fili for any injuries from the fall. He suspected she'd already done so to the others, save for Dwalin.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin called.

Gloin dropped a stack of firewood from his pack onto the floor. "Right then. Let's get a fire started."

"No." Thorin ordered. "No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

Balin approached Thorin's side, out of hearing of the others. "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change." Thorin answered. "Bofur, take first watch."

Bofur nodded and moved himself toward the cave entrance. One by one the company settled themselves on the cavern floor. Fili and Kili settled where they sat. Dori, Nori, and Ori settled near each other. Dori fretted over Ori, who tried to brush off his brothers worries. Validhreniel rose from her nephews and sought out Dwalin. She found the larger dwarf settling near Balin.

"Mahal help me, the healer cometh." Dwalin said.

Balin chuckled beside his brother.

Validhreniel allowed a smile.

"Validhreniel." Thorin called. "A word. Now." His tone was sharp, leaving no room for refusal.

Validhreniel caught Balin's concerned gaze before rising to her feet. She turned toward Thorin. "At your leave."

Thorin turned and moved toward the back of the cave, out of hearing of the company, though most were already asleep. He needn't look over his shoulder to know Validhreniel followed two steps behind him. Once he reached the back he turned around, his eyes immediately falling to her. He fought the urge to inquire to cut, knowing it would end what he needed to say. Instead, he drew from his anger and spoke harshly. "What do you think you are doing?"

Validhreniel's brows rose at the challenge and tone. She straightened, her back defiantly. "Ensuring your company survived the stone giants."

"Oin is the companies healer." Thorin replied sharply.

"He's also asleep." She stated. Her eyes held Thorin's hard gaze.

"Keep your distance from Fili and Kili." he ordered.

"They are my kin-"

"Kin whom you have not seen since their infancy." Thorin stated. "They have lost much, do not tempt them to hope of lost kin returning when there is none."

"Do not pick a fight over nothing when there is something deeper you wish to have at." Validhreniel snapped. She kept her tone low enough so not to rouse the others, but her temper flared dangerously. "I know your dance of words all too well, Thorin. Say what you will and let it be done with."

"It can never be done with, Validhreniel." Thorin replied. "Not after what you've done."

Validhreniel watched him closely. "To which affront are you speaking of, Thorin? My departure? Or my concealment?"

"Must I simply name one?" Thorin snapped.

"I have told you of my reasons. I do not expect you to accept them-"

"Do not waste your breath."

"Nor do i expect your forgiveness in-"

"Forgiveness?" Thorin demanded. "You believe there is a possibility of receiving forgiveness?"

"Of course not." she answered quickly. "I know your temper netter than most. I know it would never allow the slightest hint of forgiveness. There may be moments of tenderness, few and far between them, but there will never be forgiveness. Not for what I have done to you." Validhreniel took a deep breath. Her heart hammered within her chest. Fir years she feared this very discussion, but there was no way around it. It could wait no longer. "I have cheated you out of knowing, raising, and loving your own children. I have caused you to mourn me, believing me dead. I have caused you such pain that I can never undo if I were to spend my life trying to amend it. But I would do all that I could to repair the damage I've caused. Never would I ask for forgiveness for my actions."

"Then why accompany us at all if you knew what you would face?" Thorin inquired.

"I am here on Gandalf's request." Validhreniel answered. "Nothing more. I know your anger would never allow me to accompany you no matter how much I desired to do so. And for what I've done to you, nor do I expect any worse." She swallowed quickly, lowering her eyes. ". I know your words against me are your attempts to unleash you fury upon me and drive me from you as my punishment. I rightly deserve such treatment. But if you believe, that for one moment, that I my will shall break and I shall flee from your presence before you are gravely mistaken. Until Gandalf returns to the company, my presence and loyalties will remain with you and the company as they always have. And if you wish to force my leave then i suggest you raise your axe because I will not be moved otherwise Thorin."

"What loyalties have you, Validhreniel?" Thorin asked. He stared at her closely. "The loyalties of a fleeing healer? Wife? Loyalties to whom? It was not me you came to, but to elves. And I have no use for loyalties of an elven-dwarf who has not the courage to face her trials.

There were no more words at Thorin's use that could hurt more deeply than those he spoke. His words silenced Validhreniel and all her hopes of mending the painful chasm between them. She saw that no matter how hard she would try, Thorin would openly destroy her work and push her from him. She could say nothing in her defense against Thorin's insults. How could she rebuke them when they were absolute truth? She deserved them all for her betrayal, yet the cutting words from Thorin hurt her deeply. All she could do was will enough strength not to shed a tear in his presence. To not give him the satisfaction that his words had cause her pain. Yet even as she turned her face from him, her vision blurred behind the hot tears that threatened to fall.

Thorin kept his voice low, just barely enough for Validhreniel to hear him. "The moment Gandalf returns, you are to depart. And the matter of our family will not be settled until this journey ends."

Validhreniel lifted her hard, hurt gaze to meet Thorin's. She didn't care about the single tear falling down her cheek. She took a breath before she spoke. "As you wish, sire." She turned harshly and stormed from him.

Thorin watched her leave from his presence. His entire being was in utter agony. He wanted nothing more than to seek her out and beg her forgiveness, to wipe her tears and blood from her face, but his pride and anger stopped him from acting upon his desires. Yet he was not blind to the actin Validhreniel took to wipe the lone tear from her face. He watched her until Validhreniel had settled herself near the cave entrance, nearly as far from Thorin as she could go. He moved from the back of the cave and sought out a place to rest, though he felt sleep would evade him greatly this night.

* * *

okay, so what did you think? I know Thorin was absolutely brutal to Validhreniel, but let's face it his temper would certainly allow that. Ad I should warn you, this won't be their worst conversation. Granted nothing worse than this will occur against until 'There and Back Again'. Cause let's face it, I've started this and I can't leave it with just one. onto the next chapter...whenever that one will come up.


	10. Belonging

The storms ferocity died around the mountain, though the wind remained howling with great rage and, the lightning still illuminated the dark sky. Within the walls of the cavern, the company of dwarves slept sound, resting their travel weary bodies. The sound of their snores filled the silent air, battling in strength against the very wind raging outside he cavern. Not one body stirred, not one seemed to woke, but one.

On his knapsack, Bilbo cautiously opened his eyes. Beside him, Bombur lay in a deep sleep. Bilbo turned his head, searching through the cave. Not one dwarf was awake inside the cave. Silently, Bilbo rose from his place. He rolled up his thin blanket and tied it atop of his pack. He had no place being away from the Shire. No place trekking across all of Middle-Earth on a whim of adventure. He had seen nothing but misery since leaving his home. Bilbo took up his pack upon his back and stood. He took up his stick and slowly moved through the cave. His walked silently, dodging the boots of his companions, each one lost in their own dreams. Bilbo drew closer toward the cave entrance, closer to his home.

From his seat upon the rock, Bofur kept watch over the company. As Bilbo moved past him, his eyes grew wide in surprise. What was the hobbit doing about at this hour, with his pack packed no less? "Where do you think you're going?"

Bilbo stopped in his tracks and sighed. He'd hoped he could have left unnoticed. He turned to Bofur. "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur sprang from his seat, his eyes widened in fear. "No, no you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us!"

"I'm not, though, am I?" Bilbo asked quickly, but kept his voice low. "Vali is more a member of the company than I could ever be. She's one of you, a warrior, adventurer, a queen even. I'm not. Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Lying out of sight, though very awake, Thorin listened to the conversations progression. His thoughts carrying him to each harsh, berating word he'd uttered to the hobbit. The hobbit had not only joined the company after stating he would not, but kept them from being devoured by Trolls until Gandalf intervened. Truly the hobbit had faired far better than any had imagined.

A third voice sounded from the darkness. "Let him go, Bofur."

Bilbo and Bofur quickly turned. Seated on the ground by Kili's feet was Validhreniel. She lifted her head from her knees, awake as they were. She rose from the ground and clasped her cloak. "He's right. The wild is no place for a hobbit."

"You're...leaving too?" Bilbo asked.

"It would seem we both made the same mistake, Bilbo." she answered. "We left home when we should have remained."

"You're homesick." Bofur pleaded. "I understand hat."

"No, you don't, you don't understand." Bilbo stated. "None of you do-you're dwarves. You're used to-to this life, to living o the road, never settling down, not belonging anywhere."

The moment the words sprang from his lips, Bilbo realized what horrid things he'd said. The look of utter hurt upon Bofur's face sent a wave of guilt crashing through Bilbo's soul. He looked to Validhreniel, who's own hurt gaze resided upon the ground. "No I...I am sorry. I didn't-"

"No you're right." Bofur said. He turned and cast a glance around the cavern. "We don't belong anywhere."

"Not anymore." Validhreniel whispered. She drew her hood and turned toward the entrance.

Thorin lay in the wake of the closing conversation. Bilbo's words repeating in his mind. _Living on the road, never settling_. There had been a time when all those words were a lie, when Dwarves were great craftsmen's of Middle-Earth. Now they reduced themselves to wonderers across the land. They were traveling to change those ways now, but Thorin could not overlook the thoughts of doubt creeping into his mind. Was this to be all for nothing? Even if were to reach the mountain, what good would it do should the dragon remain and the company without their burglar. And should they not reach the mountain by autumns end, what was to become of them?

"We should go before they wake, Master Baggins." Validhreniel spoke.

"What should I say when Thorin asks where you've gone?" Bofur asked. "And what of Gandalf?"

Validhreniel gave a sad smile. "Thorin will not care, but I'll return once I see Bilbo off safely. And I'll keep my distance as well."

Bofur nodded slowly. "Well that's it then. I wish you all the luck in the world." He placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "I really do."

Bilbo nodded and turned toward the entrance. Validhreniel followed behind the hobbit.

Bofur caught sight of a faint glow coming from Bilbo's waist. "What's that?"

Bilbo and Validhreniel stopped where they stood. Bilbo looked down at his waist, drawing Validhreniel's eyes as well. The glow seemed to come from Bilbo's sword. Bilbo drew his sword, finding the blade glowing blue. Gandalf's warning words filled his mind. _The sword glows blue when Orc's and Goblin's are near._ Bilbo's eyes grew wide in terror, they had been discovered!

From his place upon the ground, Thorin sensed their unsettled nature. He lifted his head inquire, but his attention was diverted as a strange sound caught his ear. He looked to the ground beside him and found the very sand seeping between a gap on the cavern floor. They'd fallen into a trap. Thorin sat up quickly. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Several dwarves roused to Thorin's call, but the warning came to late.

* * *

dun dun dunnn...okay I know this was short but I didn't want the next one to be too long since it's the Goblin Town.

please review! I love hearing what you guys enjoy!


	11. Goblin Town

The very floor of the cave opened in small segments, plunging the dwarves into the heart of the mountain, supplies and all. The dwarves plummeted from the floor, immediately intercepted by a series of slopes rocks, plunging them deeper and deeper into the mountain at great speed. The dwarves tumbled over one another, bouncing of the walls and ledges without killing turn and drop disoriented them, preventing them from stopping their own fall. Their cries echoed through the vast caverns of the mountain. They followed the slopes until they reached the end of the network, plunging them onto a ledge of a cliff, reinforced by iron plates formed into an upturned goblet. One by one the dwarves fell into the iron cage, piling on top of one another, finally coming to a stop. Bilbo, Validhreniel, and Bofur landed on the top of the pile.

Nearly a second past before someone cried out. "Look out!"

A horde of goblin's descended upon the company. Their body height matched the dwarves. Their shrieks pitched loudly in the air, like a shrill dagger piercing al; that could hear its cry. The goblins launched at the dwarves, dragging them to their feet by their hair, and forcing them through the cavern. Dwalin threw his fist into the nearest goblin, trying to fend them off, but the goblins numbers were too many. Thorin caught sight of Validhreniel, still unnoticed by the goblins, but that would not hold for long, and when discovered her to be an elf...she would be killed on sight. He forced his way to her side and drew up her mask, though her hood remained concealing her ears.

"Under no circumstance are you to lower your hood." Thorin ordered desperately.

Before Validhreniel could reply, the goblin's ripped Thorin from her and dragged her after him. The goblins claws dug into their arms as they forced them down a procession line of goblins, driving them deep into the her of the mountain, into Goblin Town. The cave itself was built like fortress. An internetwork of wooden platforms connected the caves to one another, all circulating from the center of the cave. From all around, above, beside, and even below, other goblins watched with a chilling gleeful intent. Their shrieks echoed through the cave. A series of torches lit the way in the tunnel, providing a menacing glow around the cave. Bones were piled one onto another, held up by thick spears. Several skeletons and bones lay strewn about the caves, stripped of all flesh.

The goblins drove the company of dwarves toward a large platform in the center of the massive cave. Before them, on a throne made of wood, nearly falling apart under its massive weight, was the Goblin King. His body was nearly three times as tall as any goblin, though his mass rivaled one hundred Bombur's. His skin was a sickly pale color, his chin hanging down to his lower torso. He coughed sickeningly as the company was pushed toward him. At the base of his wooden throne lay numerous goblins, piled on top of one another. The dwarves were corralled onto the platform before the Great Goblin. Thorin caught sight of Validhreniel just to his right. Her green eyes were all the were visible beneath her hood and mask. The Goblin King sprang from his throne, crushing the goblins at his feet.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" he demanded, while his servants piled the dwarves weapons before him. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, you malevolence." answered the goblin, Grinnah.

The King's eyes narrowed. "Dwarves?"

"We fond them on the front porch." Grinnah answered.

The King stared long at the company of varying sized dwarves. They stood without fear in their eyes, as any dwarf would. But his large eyes spotted the one abnormality with the group before. A dark smirk crossed his glutinous lips. A deep chuckle echoed throughout the cave, silencing all goblins around. "No just dwarves, Grinnah. _Ta-Golug!_" He pointed his thick finger directly at Validhreniel.

At his command, the goblin standing behind Validhreniel ripped the hood from her head. Silence befell the cavern whole as the dark hood fell back. The torch light illuminated the golden plaits across her hair. The mask fell from her face, revealing her elven features whole. Validhreniel drew her face up, meeting the King's dark glare. A low, menacing growl rippled through the ranks of the goblins surrounding them. An elf in a goblin lair would be certain death. An elven woman in their midst was a fate worse than death. Thorin watched Validhreniel's still stance. And in a flash of golden light, she moved with formidable speed, the likes of which he had not witnessed in decades. She drove her elbow into the goblin's throat, crushing his windpipe. The goblin clutched its crush throat and sank to the ground, choking for air that would never reach his lungs.

Though her blow came swift and unexpected, the goblins retaliation did the very same. A goblin lashed out with a distinct crack. With a swift motion of its arm, it hurled the leads of a cat of nine tails, tipped with bones and stones within its leads. The leads latched around her right arm, pulling her in one directions. The bones and stones sunk into her harm, latching onto the fabric of her sleeve, and punctured her skin. A second whip latched its leads around her neck, digging beneath her cloak, and into her neck. The goblins pulled their leads in opposite directions. One attempted to drag her toward the Goblin King whilst the second seemed determined to drag her from his presence. Validhreniel grasped the whip around her arm, trying to pull it toward her, but the whip held her firmly in her place. One motion and her throat would be removed from her neck.

The company tried to fight back, but their horde quickly prevented any such attempts. Rage and fear flooded Thorin. Fear of Validhreniel's safety forced him to remain where he stood, but the rage demanded to free her. His gaze shifted toward Kili and Filli. Their infuriated glares spoke of a sharing emotional state.

The Goblin King chuckled. "A masterful attempt, _Ta-Golug_, but pointless."

Validhreniel stared at the king, showing no fear.

"We should all be honored by your presence mongrel. Not only an elf, but the fabled _'Abad Miziminh._ The Mountain Jewel Lady of Erebor." The King bowed his head mockingly. "Tales of your bewitching beauty have circled through our caves, though now we see what lies they are. Perhaps they once held true, but the Defiler saw to reduce you to the state of the lowly mongrel that you are. You are hardly worth the title of _K__ûf glob_."

_"Gurth orqu." _Validhreniel muttered.

The goblin holding tightened his grasp, tightening the whips hold over her throat. Validhreniel fell silent once more.

The King turned to the dwarf company. "What are you doing in these parts?"

Not one dwarf raised his voice.

"SPEAK!" the King commanded.

Silence followed.

Grinnah shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" He called, turning to the goblins. "Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" the King turned toward the company and pointed toward Validhreniel. "Start with the elf mongrel. And if their resolve still holds...kill the youngest."

At the mention of his rank, Ori's eyes grew wide in fear. It was time to move now.

"Wait!" Thorin ordered. He stepped through the company, moving forward toward the Goblin King.

Validhreniel shook her ever so slightly. Enough to send a silent message to Thorin, but subtle enough to avoid the goblin's gaze.

The Great Goblin's eyes grew larger, his face seemed to grow more humorous. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." The goblin bowed mockingly Thorin, who stood silent. "Only, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you, nobody really."

Thorin remained silent whilst he urged to take up arms and cut the Great Goblin down a dozen sizes or so. He had hardly escaped insult since their exile. The Goblin's words did little to strike a nerve.

"I know some who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. " he chuckled darkly. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Those words caught Thorin's attention. A flood of ice water rushed through his veins. His eyes drew up to the Great Goblin's. "Azog the Defiler, was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin asked. "Let us wager your head and the mongrel's honor, that is not so." He chuckled and turned to a small goblin perched in a bucket. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize."

The goblin jotted the note message upon the slate he held and slid down the rope line. The goblin's sickening laughed laced with disgusting coughs echoed down the tunnel, well past sight.

The Great Goblin chuckled as he turned his gaze back toward Thorin. "I wonder, will the Pale Orc kill you quickly, or will he have your head and be done with it?"

* * *

had to stop here for more space in the next chapter hard to believe it's almost over. but then there's desolation!

translations

_Ta-Golug_-she elf (black speech)

_K__ûf glob_- _ugly filth_

_Gurth orqu-death to orcs/goblin (elven)_


	12. The Chase

Goblin's cheered from sides as two small packs of goblins carried in the torture machines. The Mangler platform was massive, taking nearly twenty goblins to carry it's massive form. At the end of the platform hung a contraption of iron bars plated with small spikes, like spearheads. It was held together by a wooden border and hung suspended above the platform but two ropes that ran through an opening in a secondary spike tipped bar that was fixed toward the sky. The ropes dragged down to the front f the platform, where the wheel well was situated.

The Bone Breaker followed closely behind the Mangler. The smaller of its brother, bearing only twelve goblins beneath its planks. Two wheel wells were situated at the head and end of the platform. Both wells were connected to one another through a series of ropes, that held a large wooden beam, where the prisoner would be secured. A third, larger wheel well lay in the center, bearing iron blades protruding from the wooden core. The dwarves pushed against the goblin's, trying to break their ranks, only to have the goblins keep them contained. The goblins restraining Validhreniel pulled her to the floor. She'd given up the whip around her arm and focused on prevent further injury to her throat.

The Great Goblin danced around the platform awaiting the arrival of the machines. His massive weight shaking the very boards beneath their feet. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung."

Grinnah inspected the weapons. He took up one of the blades and pulled it from its sheath.

"You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town!"

Grinnah released an earsplitting shriek and threw the sword and sheath to the floor. It landed with a clatter at the feet of the Great Goblin. In an instant all goblins cowards away from the elven blade as if it set them aflame. The Great Goblin's large mass moved swiftly from the blade, fear etched in his large face.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The Great Goblin recalled. "Slash them! Beat them!"

The goblins hissed in anger and turned on the dwarves, drawing whips. Grinnah lashed out at Thorin, striking him in the back. Goblins threw themselves onto the back of the dwarves, overpowering them, driving them to their knees. Their claws digging into their arms, shrieks in their ears. The goblins holding down Validhreniel pulled at the whips in two directions, attempting to pull her to pieces. She clutched the whip around her neck, buying herself as much time as she could muster whilst the barbs in her arm ripped through her sleeve and flesh.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

A goblin launched itself onto Thorin's back. Thorin used the goblin's own force and hurled him over the side of the platform, careening down. The victory was short lived as a second one landed on his back, driving Thorin to the ground. Three more goblins took hold of Thorin, pinning him to the ground. Thorin looked about him to find a goblin looming over him, brandishing a spear.

"CUT OFF HIS HEAD!" The Goblin ordered.

The goblin lifted the spear, ready to drive it through Thorin's neck, and Thorin could only watch. A burst of white light broke through the menacing yellow glow of the cave. A deep, yet powerful sound resonated throughout the chamber, driving all to the ground. The Mangler and Bone Breaker were hurled down into the pits of the cavern with numerous goblins whom had been thrown by the force. The Great Goblin was hurled back into his chair. As swiftly as the light a sound appeared, it died away, plunging the entire cave into silence. The light faded away, leaving nothing more than a cloud of dust expanding from its origin.

In its place stood a clouded figure, tall, bearing sword and staff. With each step toward across the platform, the boards creaked from the weight. The lights broke through the dust, illuminating the face of the very Gandalf the Grey.

"Take up arms." Gandalf called. "Fight. Fight!"

With the goblin's still stunned by Gandalf's arrival, the dwarves quickly retaliated. Thorin shoved the goblin's from him, rising to his feet. Gandalf charged toward the goblin's, wielding his weapon. He slammed his staff into a charging goblin, knocking it from his path whilst a second charged with an axe. Gandalf slashed his blade across the goblin's middle, spilling it innards about the boards.

"He wields the For-Hammer, the Beater, bright as day-light!" The Great Goblin called, rising from the ground.

Bofur and Bombur dove into their weapons pile, tossing their weapons to the company. Bombur used his massive weight to hurl a charging goblin over the edge.

"Kili!" Bofur tossed one of the blades in Kili's direction.

Kili caught the sword and charged one of the goblin's. He parried the goblin's dagger and drove his blade into the goblin's stomach, ending its life. The goblin collapsed to the ground at Kili's feet.

The Great Goblin managed to reach his balance and charge Thorin. Nori dove across the ground, bearing Thorin's sword. "Thorin!"

Thorin drew his blade as the goblin's mace came down upon him. Their weapon's clashed greatly, but Thorin's form held. The collision of weapons sent the great goblin staggering back onto the ground. He tumbled into a horde of goblins and tumbled over the edge, plunging into caver below.

Still upon the ground, Validhreniel fought with her captors. The goblin that once held the whip grasping her throat had been thrown over the side by the goblin that had charged Bombur. She unwound the leads from her neck, freeing herself from one of the nine tail whips. she took the bone lead into her hand and turned toward her second captor. The goblin was on its feet, yanking her arm viciously. Validhreniel rose to her feet and lashed out her free arm. The cat of nine tail leads wrapped around the goblin's neck, just as it had hers. The goblin stared with wide eyes at Validhreniel. She noted its grasp tightening around its own lead. Before the goblin to retaliate. Validhreniel forcefully wrenched the whip from the goblin's neck. The leads tore away the goblin's flesh, ripping its very throat from its neck. The goblin released a gurgling cry as it collapsed to the ground. With a flick of her wrist, Validhreniel wrapped the while around her waist.

"Vali!"

Validhreniel turned quickly, rolling onto her back. Her feet came in contact with a lunging goblin's chest, hurling him over the edge. She sprang to her feet in time to catch her axe, tossed from Fili's direction. Validhreniel spun around, wielding her axe. She slammed the head into a charging Goblin's chest. The force sent the goblin staggering over the edge just behind Thorin, but not before it caught hold of the whip lead.

The goblin flew past him, toward the ledge. Thorin caught sight of the goblin's inevitable fate from the corner of his eye. But instead of its dying shriek, he heard a growl, and caught sight of a taut whip lead. Should the goblin fall, it would rip her arm from her body, or leave horribly mangled, or kill her. The goblin in front of him shriek fiercely, raising its spear. A look across the platform to Validhreniel's fear laden face was all the encouragement he needed. Thorin spun around, driving his sword to the ground, severing the goblin from the nine tails. The look of shock filled the goblin's eyes as it careen over the edge of the platform, his mangled shriek blending with the others. Another shriek sounded from behind him. Thorin turned just as the goblin, that he had diverted from, stagger over the edge. Validhreniel's massive axe lay at his feet. Thorin looked to Validhreniel. She met his gaze as she unwound the nine tails from her arm.

"Follow me." Gandalf called. "Quick!"

Thorin picked up the axe and tossed it toward Validhreniel. Validhreniel easily caught her weapon, following Gandalf's order. She retrieved her remaining weapons, never once slowing down. The company followed the platforms they come across into the belly of the mountain.

"Run!" Gandalf ordered.

The company ran across the network of platforms through the cave. Behind them, the whole mountain sore of goblins chased after them.

Dwalin ran at the front of the company. He swung his axe, striking the goblin's neck. A second goblin took its place, as did Dwalin's second axe, into the goblins chest. Dwalin pushed the dead carcass from him, exhaling deeply. The shrieks of goblins caught his attention. Ahead of them, goblins tore across the platform, racing toward them. "Post!" He called.

With the aid of Nori, Fili, Bifur and Gloin, they severed the ropes of the platform railing post and took it into their arms. They charged the goblin's, using the post to drive the goblins over the edges, making room for the remainder of the company behind them. They tossed the pole once they'd cleared through the first wave of goblins, but the creatures still came at them from all sides.

They company found themselves in one on one combat between the goblins, killing them without stopping on the platform. Gandalf swung his staff at charging goblin's and hacked others away with his sword. One goblin fell from the dwarves platform and broke through a lower one. The platform collapsed, taking all the goblins with it. Balin stabbed each goblin that crossed him, his warrior training coming back with each strike. Though he was an old warrior, the lessons never left his sharp mind. Ori struck the head of a goblin, driving him to the ground. Several goblin archers fired upon Kili. Thinking quickly, Kili used his sword to deflect the arrows. He caught sight of a ladder to his left. He drew the ladder into his arms, using it to deflect the arrows. He dropped the ladder onto the goblin's. With Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur's aid, they drove the goblins back across the platform and over a gap. Using the ladder as a cover, the dwarves quickly crossed the gap, making their escape.

Thorin slashed at three goblin's, surrounding him from three access points. His blade severed their heads from their shoulders, sending them rolling over the edge. Another goblin charged, catching Thorin off his guard. He ducked the goblin's blade, dropping to one knee. A brief moment of pressure came in contact with his right shoulder, followed by a slight breeze. Thorin lifted his eyes to witness Validhreniel in mid leap. Her foot propelled her off the mountain side, over the goblin above him. She touched down silently behind the goblin. In one swift motion, she drove the goblin's head into the wall with the force of her elbow. More goblin's charged. Validhreniel drew her dagger and turned swiftly, driving it into the goblin's throat. Her second knife plunged into the next goblin's stomach. With her first dagger still embedded in the goblin's throat, the third goblin was upon before she could react. Thorin rose to his feet and drove his sword beneath her arms, driving it into the goblin's skull.

"Does this bring back memories?" Validhreniel asked. She pulled her first dagger from the goblin and turned. She hurled the dagger ahead of them, finding its target several yards away, in the face of an archer goblin.

"I seem to have an abundance of battle ridden memories, Vali." Thorin replied, prying the dead goblin from his sword. "To which battle were you referring to?"

They followed the company along the platforms. Validhreniel dove under the legs of a goblin and swept them off balance with a swift sweep of her legs. Thorin's sword sliced the air behind her, cutting into the next goblin. They stood together with their backs to each other.

"Warrior training with the guard captain." she replied. She slid one of her daggers back onto her hip and drew her axe.

"Come o, quickly!" Gandalf urged, leading them to an abruptly ended platform. Gandalf nearly fell over.

Kili sliced the rope, sending the platform swinging across the chasm.

"Jump!" Thorin ordered.

Only Bofur, Balin, Nori, and Ori made it onto the next platform before it swung back toward the goblins. The creatures leapt onto the platform, still driven to kill the company. The platform swung back across the chasm. The other raced across while the goblin's charged. Fili cut the ropes of the platform and leapt into the air. The platform careened down into the chasm, bringing the goblin's with it. Thorin and Validhreniel caught Fili, bringing him onto the platform. They raced through the maze of tunnels at Gandalf's lead, the goblin's still swarmed them. Pour Bombur raced across the platform bearing no less than five goblin's and more charging him. The large dwarf jumped through the boards onto the lower platform, breaking the goblin's grasps over him and caught up with the company. Gandalf struck the tower rock, breaking it from the mountain. The dwarves pushed the boulder along, using it to crush their incoming enemies.

As they raced faster, the army of goblin's seemed to thin out, though there were still plenty that attempted to stop the company. Kili drove his sword into the chest of a goblin. Dwalin shoved another over the ledge. Validhreniel drove the blade of her axe into the head of a goblin. Gandalf lead the company through the maze. Ahead of them lay an unoccupied platform.

They raced across the platform, only to be stopped by the Goblin King, bursting for from beneath it. Goblin's surrounded them form all sides. The company stood together in the center of the platform. Validhreniel stood alongside Thorin and Bofur on the edge of the platform. Thorin let his gaze shift between the goblins in front of them, to his nephews, to the Goblin King behind him, and finally to Validhreniel. Her gaze met his before they drew back to the goblin's. She tightened her grip on her axe. How much longer could they defend themselves against the goblin's? They numbered far greater than the dwarves.

"You thought you could escape me?" The King demanded. He swung his mace toward Gandalf, narrowly missing the wizard, who dodged the blow, and nearly toppled into the dwarves behind him. "What are you going to do now wizard?"

Gandalf lunged toward, driving his staff into the goblin's head.

"Ow!" The king cried, clutching his face.

Gandalf raked his sword across the goblin's stomach.

The kind clutched his stomach and dropped to his knees. He looked at Gandalf and nodded. "That'll do it."

Finally, Gandalf slashed beneath the king's chin, slicing his neck, and finally defeating the Goblin King. The great goblin collapsed onto the platform, shaking the boards. The mass of the King's weight crumbled the stability of the platform. It broke from the main structure and plummeted down the cavern wall. The company could do nothing but attempt to stay on the crumbling platform. Splinters of wood broke from the boards beneath their feet, whittling away from the friction of the chasm walls. They broke through platform after platform, sliding down the walls. They slid off the cliff, catching the edge of the platform on the next ledge. They teetered back into the next ledge, finally ceasing their fall.

Gandalf managed to climb out of the rubble of the platform. He staggered with his steps, still bearing his sword and staff. He look at the company, piled amongst the boards and ropes. Validhreniel leapt from the top level of the platform.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said.

Suddenly the corps of the goblin king collapsed on top of the company, crushing them further. The company groaned under the massive weight of the dead goblin.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin groaned.

Kili pushed his way free from the debris and looked up the chasm walls. His eyes grew wide. "Gandalf!"

All eyes drew up the chasm wall. Thousand of goblins charged them, as if every goblin within the mountain lusted for their blood.

Dwalin helped Nori to his feet. "There's too many. We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us; daylight!" Gandalf replied. "Come on!"

They pulled themselves free from the ruble and raced after Gandalf with the goblin horde following close behind them.

* * *

holy cow that was a lot of writing. I really hate the goblin sequence now. oh no! there's only 3 or 4 more chapters left! what will I do then?


	13. Home

Fresh air mixed with the foul, stale air of the cavern, directing the company toward the outside. Bright, clear sunlight cut through the dim fire torches. The dark, jagged rocks of the mountain opened into the vast, smooth mountain side. They had escaped the cave. The sun was already sinking in the sky. Their venture into the mountain had taken a day of their time. No storm clouds filled the sky as they had the previous night. But their exuberant celebration of freedom could not be enjoyed yet. They hurried themselves further still from the entrance, racing down the mountain side. They hurried down the mountain side, putting a good distance between them and the mountain.

Gandalf came to a stop a good ways from the mountain. The company members trickled by, coming to a stop near him to catch their breath. Gandalf tallied each dwarf that passed him. Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, and Thorin passed him within the first few second. Dwalin soon followed after him accompanied by Validhreniel. "Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten."

Validhreniel stood across the way from Thorin. Her gaze watched the mountain for signs of the enemy. She was unaware Thorin had come up beside her until he spoke.

"Training?" His voice lingered with exhaustion, but there was still a hint of curiosity as well. "I don't recall ever fending off so many enemies in training, Vali."

Validhreniel gave an exhausted laugh in return. "I know that very well to be a lie. We fought back to back against the strongest warriors in Erebor. Days before my father stepped down from his position, before he-"

"Called me to his place." Thorin finished. The day came into Thorin's mind. He recalled fighting with Vali pressed against his back in the training hall. He had had one choice of a partner and had chosen Vali to fight alongside him. He recalled how they had so easily felled many of the soldiers. And he recalled how Dwalin and Balin had been their toughest opponents, felling Vali, and leaving him to prove himself to Datary. Yet even without her aid in combat, Vali had given him enough strength to fell the brothers.

Validhreniel nodded slowly. Her eyes lingered on Thorin's face. It was as if she were looking at his younger self. Before the trials and shadows of pains had turned him.

"Fili, Kili, that's twelve." Gandalf continued.

Thorin's head tuned at Gandalf's words, eying his nephews a ways from him.

"And Bombur-that makes thirteen." Gandalf counted. He looked around the company. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?"

Not a dwarf said a word. Their minds had been so focused on surviving and escaping, they had not noticed the absence of their final company member. Had they left him in the goblin tunnel alone to face the wrath of the goblin's? Or had the hobbit already befallen a worse fate?

"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf demanded.

"Curse that Halfling!" Dwalin grunted. "Now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori." Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori replied.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf inquired.

"I lost sight once the goblin's came upon us." Vali admitted. She drew her dagger and started toward the cave once more.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first corralled us." Nori suggested.

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf demanded. "Tell me."

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin stated. All eyes fell to Thorin. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

The company fell into a crestfallen silence. Their hopes of reclaiming their homeland rested with the hobbit's accompaniment. But what's more, the mere company of the hobbit had been a pleasure. Bilbo had proven himself from time and time again throughout the journey. The hobbit had great courage merely coming as far as he had. Still, knowing he had abandoned them for his home was more than painful. Their journey may as well cease now and they should return to the Blue Mountains.

"No, he isn't." came a small voice.

All eyes turned toward Thorin, where the hobbit stepped out from behind a tree. Bilbo stepped, looking perfectly unharmed, if not a tad embarrassed. Smiles and astonished expressions passed through the company. Bofur smiled as he leaned against his axe.

Gandalf chuckled heartily and stepped toward the hobbit. "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Bilbo smiled and pat Balin's arm, reassuring the dwarf that he was indeed, real.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up." Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed." Dwalin mused.

Bilbo stood before all, aware he'd have to explain himself. How could he let them know of his adventure at the bottom of the mountain, of the creature and treasure he'd discovered? Bilbo laughed nervously and fidgeted with his waistcoat, slipping the ting into its pocket. He racked his mind, trying to find a suitable, a plausible excuse to persuade them of his escape.

"Well, what does it matter?" Gandalf inquired, freeing Bilbo of any explanation. "He's back."

"It matters." Thorin said. He took a step closer toward Bilbo. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Bilbo was silent for a moment, those his eyes never left Thorin's. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End." he shrugged lightly. "I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. And **that's **why I came back. Because **you **don't have one; a home. It was **taken **from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

The company fell silent, touched by Bilbo's words. For so long they had been without their home, forced to travel Middle-Earth in search of another home. Yet here was this hobbit, with everything he could ever want, content with living in his small hole on a hillside, willing to risk his life to reclaim **their **home for them. Thorin found himself once again proven wrong by the hobbit. Gandalf smiled, watching Bilbo in the fading sun. Already the hobbit had changed since leaving Bag End, and greatly for the better.

Bilbo casually looked around the company. His brows knitted in confusion. "Where's Vali?"

Thorin turned his gaze to the place where Vali had stood mere moments before Bilbo's arrival. "Vali?"

From within the trees, Validhreniel plummeted to the ground below. She landed a few meters from Bilbo, her gaze cast upon the mountain, eyes wide in fear. "Wargs!"

A chorus of vicious howls filled the air, growing louder with the passing seconds. All eyes turned toward the sounds of the howls. Fear recognition passed through their faces.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin muttered.

"And into the fire. Run." Gandalf said. "RUN!"

* * *

short, yes...but you all know what's coming next :)

so sad, nearly done. OH! if you guys know where I can find copy of Desolation script, let me know so I can start the next fic :D

reviews please!

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS! YOU'RE AMAZING!


	14. Into the Fire

The warg's charged after the company, their blood thirsty howls filling the night sky. Their paws dug deep into the earth, propelling their massive bodies in swift, precise motions across the mountain terrain. Their jaws snapped at the empty air, waiting their impending grasp on Dwarven flesh. They weaved effortlessly around the trees, following the of so fresh scent of the company down the mountainside.

With death so close upon their heels, the company had little choice but to flee for their lives. They sprinted down the mountain, leaping over boulders, weaving between the trees. Their bodies, already exhausted and battered from their battle with the goblin's, continued to flee across the mountain side. The sounds of the warg's cries and their paws upon the mountain spurred their steps.

A warg leapt over Bilbo's head an landed upon the earth, separating several members from the company. It turned toward what remained, growling viciously. Its bright yellow eyes stared at them with hunger. Its yellow teeth bared all, snapping at the air as it approached them. With great speed it lunged toward Bilbo. The hobbit staggered back into a tree, drawing his sword as the warg reached him. With its great speed, the warg plunged itself into Bilbo's sword, driving the blade through its head. The warg's growl died with it. It collapsed to the earth at Bilbo's feet, leaving the hobbit alive and stunned.

Balin fled past Bilbo and the tree, narrowing escaping another warg. Thorin slashed at the warg front legs, sending the warg crashing to the ground. Both he and Dwalin drove their weapons into the warg,, ending its life. On Bilbo's other side, he heard Ori cry out. He turned to watch the youngest dwarf swung his hammer behind him, striking the warg in its skull. The warg collapsed onto the ground. Validhreniel leapt onto the warg's body and drove her axe into its back.

With the three lead wargs dead, the company continued down the mountain, only to find that it ended abruptly before them. They stood at the ledge, overlooking a drop to certain death. Warg's to their front and a fall behind them. They had no escape. No place to run, nor hide. They would surely parish whatever their choice was to be.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" Gandalf order. "Come on, climb. Bilbo climb!"

Spurred by Gandalf's words, Bilbo raced toward the trees. Bifur hurled an axe head toward a charging warg, impaling its skull. Bofur leapt off a rock and used Dwalin's head to reach the branches of the tree. Bilbo reached his sword and tried to remove it from the warg's skull, but it was stuck. Gandalf climbed up the dead tree, straight to the top. Kili grasped the lower branch of a tree and flipped himself up. Dwalin tossed Balin up into the tree.

"They're coming!" Thorin called. "Vali!"

Kili grabbed Fili's arm and pulled his brother into the trees. Bombur leapt and caught hold of a branch. Bilbo struggled to pull his sword from the warg's skull. He placed his foot upon the head and pulled at his sword. Validhreniel ran toward Thorin. He caught hold of her boot and tossed her up into the tree. Validhreniel wrapped her legs around the branch and swung down, taking hold of Thorin's arm. The sword slowly pulled from the warg's skull, finally free. Bilbo sighed with relief and looked around to find the ledge empty.

The warg pack surrounded the grove of trees. They clawed at the dwarves high above them, snapping their empty jaws at the air. Their claws cut into the trunks. Within the trees, the dwarves watched the vicious warg's snap at them. Several climbed higher out the warg's reaches. Bilbo looked at the pack vicious warg's beneath them. Thorin and Validhreniel climb up the branches below Balin. Both hold to the same branch, watching the warg's beneath their feet. They had no chance of escaping now. The pack surrounded each tree, snapping and biting at nothing. From his perch in the tree, a slight colorful flutter catches Gandalf's old eyes. A moth sat in the pile of pine needles none too far from him. Reached with his staff, Gandalf drew the moth toward him and takes it into his hands. Below the warg's snarl hungrily. Their attention shifts toward the pack leader, awaiting orders. Validhreniel's eyes grew wide and she clutches Thorin's arm. The feel of her bloodied grip catches Thorin's attention. He looks to her, finding her gaze behind him. Thorin shifts his gaze, toward the warg pack. Ice water floods his body as he stares in disbelief at Azog astride the White Warg.

"Azog." he gasped.

The what warg stood atop a rock ledge, overlooking the warg pack. Warg riders flanks behind Azog, awaiting orders. The Pale Orc, himself sat upon the White Warg. What remained of his severed arm was no more than forged air run through his arm. He ran the iron over the neck of his warg, smelling the air.

_"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?"_ He looked above the warg's, into the trees where the dwarves his. _"Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanisj, Torin undag Train-ob."_

"It cannot be." Thorin gasped.

Azog lifted his mace toward the trees._ "Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!" _

At their master command, the warg's snarled and charged the trees. They leapt into the air as high as their massive bodies could propel themselves. They clawed at the trees, biting the branches from the trunks. The trees shook violently with each attack from the warg's, threatening to spill over. The dwarves held on for their lives.

_"Sho gad adol!"_ Azog called.

The trees could withstand no more of the assault of the warg's. The very tree that held Bilbo and Bifur gave way. It's deep roots drew from the ground as its very body fell from the warg's force. Bilbo and Bofur held onto the tree as it fell into the next tree. One by one the trees fell from the warg's wrath. Time and time again the dwarves leapt from their fallen tree into the next one, out racing the fall. Until, finally, all were corralled onto the furthest tree, overlooking the ledge. The pack converged upon the last tree, snarling at their prey trapped above them.

Azog laughed at the dwarves fearful cries. He had awaited his revenge for too long. And he would enjoy this night for the days to come. No longer would Oakensheild loom in his mind, no longer will he live in shadow of his humiliation of battle. Tonight, the line of Durin would fall forever.

Gandalf searched about him. He did not come this far with the company to see them fail. He plucked a large pinecone from the branch and drew it toward his staff. He blew small sparks of fire from his staff, igniting the pinecone in his hand. Gandalf hurled he flaming cone upon the ground. It struck the earth and bounced toward the warg's. The dry tinder caught aflame, sending the warg's fleeing from the fire. Gandalf plucked another two pinecones and set the aflame. "Fili."

Fili caught the flaming come and turned toward Bilbo. He exchanged the burning one between his hands and helped Bilbo light his own cone. One by one the dwarves plucked their own pinecones lighting them with the aid of their brother's cone. They tossed the flaming cones upon the ground, spreading the fire between them and the warg's.

Validhreniel drew her bow and an arrow from her back. She pierced her arrowhead through the cone and turned to Thorin. Using his flaming cone, Validhreniel ignited her own and notched her flaming arrow. She ignored the flames flickering in front of her fingers and aimed for the pack. She released her arrow down below. The arrow shot down toward the pack, striking one of the warg's in its hind quarters. Its dark fur caught aflame. The warg whined in pain and fled from the tree. Validhreniel stowed her bow away.

The company cheered at the fleeing warg's. But their jubilation came too soon. The ground bearing the weight of the dwarves and the tree crumbled. The tree tipped back over the ledge. The dwarves grasped hold of the tree limbs for their lives. The tree leaned over the ledge, nearly mirroring the horizon line, held up only the strongest, longest of the trees roots into the earth. Young Ori's grasped slipped from his hold, sending him plummeting below. He caught hold of his brother, Dori, grasping onto his boot. The branch bearing Validhreniel snapped under the strain. She cried out as she fell. Thorin lunged for her, but his grasp over her hand was diminished by the blood that covered her arm. Vali slipped from his grasp, falling from the tree. Her screams echoed as she plummeted out of his sight, ripping through his very soul.

"Vali!" he screamed. He leaned over the tree, praying she had somehow survived.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori cried. The weight of himself and his brother compromised his grasp. His hands slipped from the branch, sending the brothers father. Gandalf leaned over his branch, extending his staff into Dori's reach. Dori caught hold of the wizard's staff, holding himself and Ori up once more. "Hold on Ori!"

Azog laughed darkly at the dwarves misfortune. His voice carried into Thorin's ears, summoning his attention. Thorin glared murderously at Azog. The foul creature had taken much from him; Moria, his grandfather, Vali. He would take no more. Not whilst Thorin still breathed. Thorin rose upon the tree's truck, finding his balance with ease, and turned to face Azog. The orc watched Thorin with great intent. Thorin slowly walked down the truck, catching Bilbo's eye. Gandalf watched on in helpless shock. Thorin lifted his oak shield and sword, and charged Azog. He leapt off the tree and raced across the burning earth.

Azog cried out viciously, spurring his warg into a charge. The warg leapt from the stone at its master order. Its massive body flew through the air, directly for Thorin. It's massive paw came crashing down upon Thorin's chest, driving him backwards into the ground. Thorin gasped in pain, his chest ached horribly from the warg's force.

"Help!" Ori screamed from the tree.

The White Warg turned around, facing Thorin. Thorin managed to find enough strength to rise from the ground, though he gasped breathlessly from the pain. Azog's warg charged Thorin, just as he reached his feet. Azog swung his mace, striking it into Thorin's chest. Thorin tumbled back onto the ground. Azog roared in triumph.

"No!" Balin cried.

Bilbo watched in helpless horror as Thorin lay battered upon the ground. How much more could Thorin take before Azog finished toying with him? How much more could Thorin's body endure before it gave in? His gaze shifted toward the branch where Vali once hung from. Her sudden death had, no doubt, ripped at Thorin's heart, further spurring his attack. Yet if she had lived, she would not have remained watching idly while Thorin fought for his life. Bilbo felt his heart ach within his chest for his fallen friend. He pulled himself up onto the trees trunk and stood.

The White warg's jaws clamped around Thorin's body. It lifted Thorin from the ground and bit him viciously. Thorin cried out in pain as the beasts teeth sunk into his body. The strength of its jaws dug into his shield, preventing them from sinking into his arm. But its remaining teeth pierced his body, gripping him tightly.

"Thorin!" Dwalin called. His branch snapped, nearly sending Dwalin to his death. It held by a few strands of branch. Dwalin clung to the branch, trying to reach the trunk. "No!"

Thorin lifted his sword and struck the warg's snout with it. The warg growled in rage and threw Thorin toward the ledge. Thorin struck the rock ledge, gasping for air. His body was terribly battered from the fight. He knew he could not win this. Not now.

Azog turned to one of his riders, tiring of the game. _"Biriz torag khobdudol."_

At his master's command, the Orc demounted his warg. He slowly approached the fallen dwarf king, sword at the ready. Bilbo exhaled quickly. He had to do something. He fumbled for his sword, drawing it from it's sheath. Its blade shined blue in the night. The orc laid its sword over Thorin's neck. He lifted the sword above his head, bearing its hilt with two hands. Bilbo hurled himself into the orc's body, driving him away from Thorin. The orc tossed Bilbo from his body, tossing the hobbit to the ground. It raised its fist, but Bilbo moved faster. He ran his blade into the orc's chest, driving him back. Bilbo stabbed the orc again, forcing it onto its back. Bilbo climbed onto its chest and rammed his sword deep into the orc's chest one final time. The orc squealed as it died beneath the hobbit. Bilbo drew his sword and stood between Thorin and Azog.

Azog smirked at the hobbit and gave the order to kill him. The three remaining warg riders moved toward Bilbo, surrounding him on all sides. Bilbo slashed his sword at the incoming riders, trying to keep them at bay. A dwarvish cry sounded mere second before Kili and Fili plunged into the battle. They slashed at the wargs with their sword, driving them from Bilbo and Thorin. Mere moments later, Dwalin followed suit, bringing his axe across a wargs snout.

Bilbo charged the remaining warg rider, raking his sword over the beasts snout. The rider shrieked and slashed at Bilbo. Bilbo blocked the orc blade and ducked beneath it, bringing himself directly into the head of the White Warg. The beast flung him to the ground, disarming him. The wargs and riders corralled around Kili, Fili, and Dwalin, encircling them. The white warg stalked toward Bilbo. Bilbo swallowed fearfully, with no weapon he no chance of surviving.

Small flickers of light behind the warg caught Bilbo's eye. Seconds following the light, a cloaked figure slid beneath the belly of the warg. Suddenly, the hind quarters of he warg jerked after the figure. The warg howled loudly in pain, earning the attention of the remaining wargs and riders. Bilbo turned toward the figure, still sliding across the earth. They ceased mere moments later, rising to their stance. It was then that Bilbo saw the flickering lights once more. No mere lights, but the reflection of lights across shards of bone within the cat of nine tails, held in Validhreniel grasp.

Azog growled in fury. _"Ta-Golug!"_

_"Lle il ndengina ho!"_ she warned.

Azog pointed his mace toward her. _"Azub lat. Azub ta."_

Validhreniel fiercely pulled the lead, jerking the hind quarters of the white warg. _"N'uma!"_

_"Worori Ta-Golug!"_ Azog called. He swung his mace at the leads, trying to sever them from his warg.

One rider broke from the main pack, heading toward Validhreniel. Vali pulled at the lead again, dragging the White warg's hind legs to the earth. Bilbo watched as the rider lifted its sword. Bilbo fumbled for his sword, catching the white warg's attention. It snapped its jaw at Bilbo, tugging at the leads, tugging Validhreniel. The warg leapt for Validhreniel. Validhreniel rolled from the warg's path. Azog turned his warg, pulling Validhreniel toward him. Vali rolled across the earth, stopping just in front of the white warg. It's paw pinned Validhreniel to the earth.

_"Mat Ta-Golug."_ Azog said. A the white warg opened its jaws.

_"Il a're." _Vali replied.

From the corner of his eye, Bilbo caught sight of something moving. He turned in time to witness another warg charge them. It barreled down the slope and threw itself directly into Azog and his warg. Bilbo stared in astonishment as Dcor roared viciously in defense of his master. Validhreniel rose from, the ground and stood between Bilbo and Dcor. She drew her axe, prepared for battle. Azog kicked the warg in the side, spurring it into battle. The White warg charged, but the sharp cry of birds echoed through the night.

From all sides, large eagles flew in upon the ledge. One swooped down, grasping a warg in its talons and tossing it over the edge. They swooped down one by one, crushing wargs and tossing them off the mountain. One came down behind Validhreniel and Bilbo, collecting Thorin in its talon's. It rose into the sky as Thorin's oak shield fell from his arm. Azog roared in fury as his prize escape him. He turned his sights for Validhreniel. Another eagle flew across the ledge, gathering Bilbo in its talons. It released him over the ledge. Bilbo yelled as he fell onto the back of another eagle. Time and time again the eagles circled the ledge, retrieving dwarves and driving back warg's. In one attempt Bofur was knocked out of the tree and caught by an eagle.

_"Dcor, drego!" _Validhreniel commanded. Dcor turned from Azog and raced back up the mountain. Validhreniel turned and raced toward the ledge. She leapt from the ledge into the empty night air. She plummeted hundreds of yards until an eagle caught heron his back.

Gandalf leapt from the tree on the back of the final eagle, mere moments before its roots finally broke from the earth. With the company safely secured within the flock of eagles, they flew from the ledge, and over the Misty Mountains.

* * *

holy cow that was a lot of writing! FYI, there is only 1 chapter left then i'll get the first chapter of smaug. Otherwise I'll be out of touch for hobbit fics for some time. you guys have been amazing though!

question: how many of you thought I'd actually killed Vali?

translations:

_Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?-Do you smell it? The scent of fear?_

_Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob. I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain._

_Kod, Toragid biriz.- That one is mine._

_Worori-da!: Kill the others!_

_Sho gad adol! Drink their blood!_

_Biriz torag khobdudol. Bring me the Dwarf's head._

_Ta-Golug!-She-Elf_

_Lle il ndengina ho!-you will not kill him_

_Azub lat. I'll kill you_

_Azub ta. I'll kill him_

_N'uma!-Never_

_Worori Ta-Golug!-Kill the she-elf_

_Mat Ta-Golug.-Die she-ekf_

_Il a're.-not today_

Dcor, drego-run


	15. A Good Omen

The Great Eagles flew far from the Goblin ledge, far from Azog's reaches. Bearing the company upon their backs or within their talons, they flew across the Misty Mountains, bringing the company to safety. Dawns light broke out from the east, casting warm rays over the land. The darkness of the night sky began to lighten, driving away the terror of the might, but not all could be driven away.

Fili's cry of terror stirred all. "Thorin!"

Still within the grasp of the eagles great talons, Thorin lay unmoving, unaware of their rescue, and unresponsive to Fili's frantic call. From atop the great eagles back, Bilbo watched Thorin closely, fearing the dwarven King's survival. Had their aid come too late? Had Thorin passed on, never to set foot upon the Lonely Mountain? Had their journey come to an end before it had truly began.

The Great Eagles weaved with grace and precision through the mountains, dipping along the rock. They soared across the land, flying down into a small valley. The Great River of the Wilderness ran below them, alongside a great rock formation. It seemed to resemble a great bear, roaring into the air. The eagles surrounded the rock, taking their descent one by one. The first to approach the rock was the eagle bearing Thorin. It slowly flew above the rock and gently placed Thorin atop of the mountain. Thorin continued to remain unmoving, even after the eagle departed. A second eagle perched itself atop of the mountain ledge. Gandalf leapt from the eagles back.

"Thorin!" Gandalf called. He rushed toward the fallen dwarf king. he knelt beside him. "Thorin?"

Still Thorin did not stir.

Bilbo touched down upon the mountain as Gandalf laid his hand over Thorin's eyes. He caught the sound of Gandalf's voice, quiet, whispering words Bilbo could not hear. Around him, the company came upon the rock, watching Gandalf intently. Gandalf drew his hand away, and all signs of breathing seemed to be held as they watched Thorin.

A rush of relief filled the company as Thorin's eyes opened in the dawns light. His voice was weak, barely louder than Gandalf's spells. "The halfling?"

"It's alright." Gandalf spoke. "Bilbo is here." He looked over his shoulder toward Bilbo. "He's quiet safe."

Hearing Gandalf speak with Thorin sent a great flood of relief through Bilbo. He sighed heavily, not realizing he'd been holding his breath with great anxiety. A small smile graced Bilbo's lips, knowing that aid had not come too late to Thorin. The leader of their company still remained with them. They would all set foot within the halls of Erebor now. Bilbo cast a quick glance toward Validhreniel, who stood a ways behind him, near the edge of the mountain. He noted that she stood an even greater distance from Thorin and held no emotion in her face. In fact, she turned from him completely.

Thorin sat up with great difficulty. The fight against Azog had taken much from him and Gandalf's spell could only do so much for him. With the help of Dwalin and Kili, Thorin managed to rise to his feet. He brushed aside their help and turned to Bilbo. "You!" His voice was sharp and resentful. "What were you doing? you nearly got yourself killed!"

Bilbo opened his mouth to respond, yet he could not find the words. He had not expected Thorin to openly thank him for helping, nor spare him from a scolding of carelessness, but Bilbo had not expected an open, venomous, bombardment. He stood his ground, unable to speak, nor move from Thorin's heated glare.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin stated. He moved toward Bilbo.

Bilbo was silent. His eyes drifted near the ground. From afar, the company watched in disbelief at Thorin's rage. Were they now to lose their burglar?

Thorin's heated gaze softened. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." He stepped forward once more and pulled Bilbo into a tight embrace. Bilbo's eyes grew wide with surprise, but he smiled steadily. Around them the company laughed and cheered. Nori patted his brother Dori on the back. Balin beaned in the back. Kili smiled and turned to his brother.

Thorin released Bilbo. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too." Bilbo replied. "I'm not a hero or a warrior..." He glanced toward Gandalf. "not even a burglar."

The company laughed at Bilbo's acknowledgement of his own shortcomings, though there were not many he had yet to overcome since leaving Bag End. The great eagles circled the mountain with magnificent grace, their cries echoing through the sky. Thorin's eyes drifted from the hobbit, falling upon a further member of the company. His last memory was of her falling from his grasp into the darkness, yet there she stood at the edge of the ledge. Was she merely an illusion of his mind, or had she escaped death once more. Thorin approached slowly, his eyes never leaving Validhreniel's turned figure. It was then he noticed her attention was drawn to the east. He tore his gaze from her and looked out across the land. His heart beat faster within his chest, his steps grew more purposely as he came up along side her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked from behind.

"Erebor-The Lonely Mountain." Gandalf affirmed. "The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth."

The great mountain, the home of the company, stood in the mist of morning. The morning rays of light danced over the few clouds in the sky, turning their pure colors to a light shade of rose. The mountain stood a far distance from them, beyond the forest, and rivers, but its sight was a marvel to see. The great mountain stood above the horizon, nearly blending with the sky around it.

"Our home." Thorin spoke. His heart leapt at the sight of their long lost home. Too long it had been since he gazed upon the great mountain. He reached out with great caution. Still pained and stiff, Thorin stretched his fingers toward Validhreniel's hand. He carefully caught grasp of two of her fingers, enclosing his palm around them. Neither Thorin, nor Validhreniel, take their eyes from the mountain before them. But let a moment of comfort from the simple touch provided pass through without a word.

A birds cheerful chirp filled the air. The small bird fluttered past the company toward the mountain.

"A raven!" Oin called. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf informed lightly.

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin replied, giving Vali's fingers a soft squeeze. "A good omen."

"You're right." Bilbo agreed. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

* * *

END

I hope you guys didn't think this was too rushed.

Oh i'm so sad this one's over. But i'll try to get the first chapter of Desolation up soon. I'm not sure when since school started up again, but I'll see what I can do.

ALSO! I'm thinking of starting another fanfic based off of this prequel. It'll basically have snippets from after Thorin and Vali's wedding to Smaug. And maybe even after Vali leaves Moria. what do you think?

THANK YOU for your amazing support and reviews!


End file.
